The Royal and Her Guardian
by Sachiko26
Summary: At the magical Twilight Academy, Isabella Swan, a descendant from an ancient royal family, is assigned a new guardian, Edward Cullen, to protect her. Hatred ensues but will love blossom to become be the most powerful weapon against the oncoming threats?
1. The New Assignment

The New Assignment

She was alone. She had always been alone. No matter how many parties she attended; no matter how many people fought to be in her presence; no matter how many boys threw themselves at her, she was alone.

This was not a new realization. In fact, it was more or less a routine with her when her thoughts had time to wander. By now the anger had faded over this fact. She no longer resented her situation, but neither did she fully accept it. Instead she glided down the middle, emotionally detached from everyone else. A fate Isabella Swan was unfortunately stuck with.

"Princess Swan?" a voice interjected through her thoughts.

"Yes professor?"

"Could you please name the five elements that run within royal blood?"

"Water, Earth, Air, Fire, and Spirit, sir."

"Correct," replied the teacher and continued on with the lecture.

Isabella Swan, or Bella as she was more commonly known, glanced around the room with her brown eyes and brown hair fanning out around her head as she turned. Some of the students, the guardians, were paying attention to the lecture, while others, the royals, snoozed through Professor's lesson. This was usually how it went at the Twilight Academy.

Twilight Academy was one of four very prestigious academies in the United States. This particular academy was located in the secluded wilderness of Forks, Washington. In order to be accepted into the school you had to fit into one of two different categories: a descendent from a royal family with magic flowing naturally through their blood or a vampire guardian sworn to learn the ways to protect the royals they guarded.

Princess Isabella Swan fit into the first category. The Swan dynasty was one of the most ancient and powerful royal families in the world, hence the 'Princess' title given to Bella. Of course, there were hundreds of other royal families but only ten of those families, ones that can be dated back thousands of years, were regarded and addressed as Bella was.

Bella, due to the importance of her family, was considered to be at the hub of all royal social interaction in the academy. Everyone wanted to get close to her, become her best friend, become her boyfriend, all with motive of using the royal perks or just following royal society procedure. Bella's life was filled with endless parties, incessant gossip, and free flowing alcohol not to mention rampant sex. And Bella didn't really enjoy any of it.

The bell rang and Bella slightly jumped in surprise, but quickly recovered and gathered her things to go her next class. She walked into the halls along and was lost in the crowd of students flowing out from each oak door. The torches that lit the way gave a comforting and cheery glow to what otherwise would be a dark stone interior. Bella continued on her way a little further until she felt two of her more sincere friends come to her side: Angela Weber, a tall, quiet girl with light brown hair and soft brown eyes, and Jessica Stanley, a more outgoing girl with dark curly hair. Both girls came from royal families as well and a little ways behind them were their guardians, Eric and Tyler. Eric was very tall with a poor complexion and hair as black as an oil slick, but was a grade A guardian. Tyler was tan and had brown hair and brown eyes. Bella found him to be a little headstrong, funny, and cocky which made him a fun friend for Bella to hang around. Overall, Bella liked both of them.

"Are you nervous Bella?" Jessica began.

"Nervous for what?" Bella answered.

"Getting assigned _another_ new guardian today! Don't tell me you forgot!" Bella looked down sheepishly. She had forgotten. Even though a guardian was an integral part of a royal's life, it completely slipped her mind.

"Not really… kinda… sorta," Jessica gave her a knowing look, "alright I did."

"How could you forget! You haven't had anybody with you for a day now. If I were you I would be nervous as hell without one!"

"Well truthfully," Bella started, "I don't give a damn about having one near me."

"I think the whole school knows that one. At this point, you have driven away seven guardians, and the new guy today will probably be number eight," Angela stated.

It wasn't a malicious act, driving away the guardians, it was just something Bella couldn't help. A guardian was a vampire which possessed certain skills that allowed them to be a perfect guard for the precious royals of society. Every royal was assigned a guardian to protect them. In order for a guardian to effectively protect the royal, a close bond was needed. But, ever since the accident, Bella found it mentally impossible to let anyone become close to her. Every guardian she was assigned became frustrated at her lack to connect with them. Also, they found her nonchalant attitude about the situation and her sometimes bitchy moments to be a combination that no guardian, yet, could seem to endure.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. Guardians coming and going didn't really faze her, so the fact that a new one would enter her life today just equaled them leaving it within a few months.

The girls continued to chatter as they entered their next class. Unlike other classrooms, this one was made especially for the subject which was taught in the room, Physical Defense by Professor Sam Uley. The ceiling was built high with wooden arches for support. The stone was packed even closer together in the walls to make it sturdier. Windows, with tinted glass of course, were rimmed with hard metal and the glass was several inches thick. The front half of the room contained a usual classroom setting, desks and a chalkboard. The back half of the rooms was empty with black mats covering the floor, outlining it as the arena area of the room. The students went to their desks. Angela and Jessica both took seats in the middle, their guardians sat behind them.

At this academy, royals and their guardians took classes together. This ensured that both would have adequate information about one another in order to create a stronger, lasting bond.

Bella took her usual seat near the middle of the classroom next to her friends. There was also a vacant seat behind her where her guardian would sit. The class continued to talk until the professor walked in. Bella was looking down, sorting out her things, while the professor began to talk.

"Hello class. I would like to introduce to you a new guardian at the Twilight Academy. His name is Edward Cullen."

The girls all around broke into quiet whispers, muffled giggles, and long sighs. Bella decided to take a quick glance at the new kid and see what all the fuss was about. She lifted her head and instantly met with piercing gaze. Edward looked at her with such intensity it felt as if his golden eyes bore a hole into her soul. She was able to tear away her eyes only to be met with the perfection of his body. He stood at about six foot two, with a lean muscular figure. His skin was as solid, pale, and undeniably perfect as marble. His face was also, once again, perfect and angular with high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. His messy bronze hair only added to his appeal. Even the purple, bruise like marks that all vampires carried could not take away any of the beauty Bella found in Edward.

But immediately, she found his gaze a little extreme almost to the point where it was getting on her nerves. What did she do? Did she have something on her face? He continued to stare.

The professor, oblivious to the interaction, continued on.

"Mr. Cullen would you please take a seat behind Princess Swan. Princess, please raise your hand." Before she could make any movement, he started walking to her and with a swift and graceful movement, slid into the seat behind Bella. "Good, now let's take out our textbooks and begin where we left off yesterday. Please read pages 472 to 500 silently."

Bella proceeded to follow directions. She was on her third page of reading when her body began to tingle. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head. Maybe he forgot the pages they were suppose to read. She turned around so she could help him. But, when she turned she could see the book opened the right page but his eyes were only focused on her. Bella gave an involuntary shiver as if electricity of his eyes shocked her down to her core. She quickly turned back and tried to continue with the reading. But, she could tell his eyes never moved from that position. Now she was feeling a little pissed. What was this guy's problem? Did he have mental issues or what? Going against her better judgment, she checked on him one more time. Ignoring the spark she felt, Bella gave him a nasty 'what the fuck is up with you' look. In response, a small smirk tugged at the sides of his mouth.

'God, he is just fucking around with me. What an ass.' Bella said in her mind. She decided not to pay any attention to him for the rest of the class period. This proved to be easier said than done because of his unwavering gaze and the electric shock she felt when the gaze was most intense. Bella came to the decision that she was going to confront him after class.

The minutes ticked by slowly, but when the bell finally rung, Bella let out an audible breath she didn't even know she was holding. But, her body stiffened when Edward gave a small chuckle behind her. She turned to confront him there and then, already on her edge of her patience, but as most vampires were, he was quick and already on his way out the door.

"Jess, Angy I will meet up with you in a few minutes, just need to deal with…"

"That hot piece of ass who can't take his eyes of you," Jessica happily filled in.

"Yeah… something like that. See you in a few." Bella grabbed her purse and followed him out the door. She didn't have to look far for him. The halls were already thinning out and she could see him leaning against the walls waiting for her as the torch light danced around his beautiful heartbreaking face. Bella couldn't help but a sharp intake of breath. He really was so damn fine, but so damn annoying too, and after ten seconds of adoration, it was those feelings that made her angrily make her way towards him. A smirk found its way on to his lips and fueled Bella's emotions even more.

"Okay, I know you are new and all, but what the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing at all Princess Isabella," he calmly said his voice melodious and comforting like a faint spring breeze. Bella could feel his words wrap around her, pulling her in. She even took a small step towards him before coming to her senses.

"The name is Bella," she retorted in what she hoped was still an angry voice. "If you don't have a problem then why do you keep on looking at me? It is pissing me off. I didn't do shit to you."

"You haven't done anything," he confirmed.

"Then why do you do it," she urged exasperated.

"I find you… interesting," Edward smoothly replied and then gave her a sly grin. Bella was about to yell back, she hated smartass people who made smartass comments especially when those people knew how angry it made her and kept doing it.

"Well you can take your interest and shove it up your…"

"Bella!" Angela shouted. "Come on class is going to start." Bella gave one last menacing look at the grinning Edward while also inwardly appreciating how the grin made his face look handsome and wondering what a real smile would do to it.

Bella and Angela reached their class with twenty seconds to spare and lucky for them Bella could hear another student come in almost late as well making the entrance not look as bad. Bella took a seat and looked up at the front of the room only to have a déjà vu feeling come back to her as she stared into golden eyes.

'Aww shit,' she thought. And that was how the rest of the day proceeded. She learned that he had all the same classes as her and in every class his gaze never wavered. It was safe to say that by the time that school let out she was angry and feeling very bitchy. At least she had a few hours of night left to hang out in the common room and have fun.

Classes at the Twilight Academy took place at night because of the literally dazzling affect of vampires in the sun. Once the sun rays touched the skin of a vampire, the vampire would begin to sparkle as if they were covered from head to toe in diamonds. Thus, it was safer to hold classes at night. Therefore, classes would begin at ten at night and go to four in the morning. Students then had free time from the time the sun went down to their first class and from the time the last class ended till the sun came back up.

It was the middle of fall so the sun was not due to rise for another couple hours and Bella wanted to relax before going to bed. She left the classroom and was glad to find that he wasn't anywhere near her. She left the teaching building to head back to the dorms.

Twilight Academy was divided into three main buildings. The middle building held the educational classrooms and the library as well as a cafeteria. The left building was the student dorms also divided internally into a girl's wing and boy's wing. The right building was the teacher dorms and main office for all official school business. The three buildings surrounded a courtyard with intricate paths and gigantic old trees that hid many private benches. All of the buildings were made in the same style, old medieval structures made entirely of stone and built tall with high towers. Surrounding the entire school was a stone wall laced with different enchantments to keep away unwanted visitors and outside the wall a thick, dense and mysterious forest. To anyone else the school was gloomy, creepy, and downright weird, but to Bella this was home. She was placed inside these walls several years ago since her father could not stand to see her face after the accident. At first, Bella absolutely hated the academy. It represented her father's lost love and an imprisonment Bella had never before received. But, she learned to love the cold unfeeling stone, the harsh angles, and hidden corridors the buildings held. She loved it because the buildings were just like her.

Bella pushed open the door that led from the main building out into the courtyard. A soft wind pushed against her, lifting her hair up and swirling it around. The sky was dark and stars twinkled dimly as if to wink at Bella. She took a minute appreciating the beauty of it and then started out on the path that led to the dorms. She passed several groups of people, giving them polite nods and waves, as well as watched couples disappear into the darkness of the courtyard. The school was relatively lax on rules because the royals had so much power behind their names. They only had some occasional trouble with the heavy parties, but even then the administration would turn a blind eye. Guardians, because they stuck with the royals, were lucky enough to receive the same treatment.

Bella reached the short stairway that led to the dorms. She walked up and opened the door. Bella was greeted with two more doors. The door on the left led into the girl's common room and from there the dorms. The door on the right led to the boy's. Boys and girls were allowed to be in each other's common rooms during night hours but as soon as the sun went up all were expected to return to their respected wings. And at no time were boys allowed in the girl's dorm rooms and girls allowed in the boy's rooms. Dorms were heavily protected by charms and spells which made it okay for guardians and royals to be split.

Bella decided to go to the girl's common room tonight. She had enough of boys, one boy in particular, to last her the rest of the night. She pushed open the door to the girl's common room. The room was tastefully decorated with feminine touches here and there. On the left side of the room as she walked in was the kitchen. The kitchen had the basics: fridge, oven, stove, and cabinets stocked with an unlimited supply of food. The rest of the common room was very spacious. There were a few tables to one side for studying, a huge fireplace in the middle of the room, a widescreen plasma television on the far end, and plenty of couches and armchairs scattered throughout.

Bella quickly spotted Angela and Jessica with Eric and Tyler watching TV on the couch. They all starred very intently on what seemed to be the local news. Bella walked towards them and took a seat on an armchair.

"…in other news a string of killings have cropped up in Port Angeles of Washington. Six bodies were found in allies in different parts of the city. No wounds were reported except for small incisions on the neck and it was overheard that each body was drained of blood. So far no leads have been discovered or connections made between the deaths, but there seems to be speculation that these deaths are somehow linked to recent reports of missing people in the area…" The reporter finished the story and switched to a new topic. Eric turned off the TV.

"Who could have done this?" Jessica began, breaking the silence. Bella wondered the same thing. After several disastrous massacres a few centuries back, the Volturi, the high vampire council, made killing a human for blood illegal. Instead, they would find humans who were willing to donate their blood to the vampires and in return they were able to live out their wildest dreams so long as they didn't tell anyone about the arrangement. If they did, then they would not live to see another sunset. Over the years, evolution also helped the vampires acquire skills of restraint so they were able to feed for a little bit and stop themselves without killing the host, making the host reusable.

So, an attack, such as the one in Port Angeles, obviously done by vampires, is a huge taboo in vampire and royal society, a feat punishable by death.

"Probably some crazy psychotic bastard who has a death wish," Bella answered.

"Well, they aren't going to be caught by the Volturi soon enough for my tastes. I am just glad that we have guardians." Angela nodded in agreement with Jessica's statement. Both of their guardians puffed out their chest a little at the comment. Bella rolled her eyes. Typically teenage guardians and their egos, but that is when she froze.

"Oh shit, my guardian!" Bella exclaimed. "Damn, I forgot again! I'm already late!" Bella jumped up and ran out of the room with Angela, Jessica, Eric, and Tyler shouting comments of 'good luck' and 'poor new guy' after her.

Bella ran out of the dorms to the main office of the school in record time. She took a minute to catch her breath outside before entering. This building was no different in terms of design. Bella was in a main waiting room with a hallway to the left leading to the administration office and then to her right was another hallway that led to the teacher's rooms with a stairway in the back leading to other stories of the building. Bella entered the left hallway and went down to the end where the headmistress was located. Bella knocked quietly and heard a 'enter'.

Bella walked into an elaborate study. Here the stone was covered up by light golden wallpaper with alabaster moldings around the room. Old wooden bookshelves lined the walls filled with books from every century. An enormous work desk stood in the middle of the room with a soft plush carpet underneath it and two leather armchairs in front of the desk. A huge window stood behind the desk with a direct view of the moon.

"Princess Swan, how nice of you to make it."

"Sorry Headmistress Emily," Bella replied.

"Luckily, your new guardian is being shown around the campus at the moment and will join us shortly. Please sit down," Emily responded as she gestured to one of the two seats in front of her. Bella took the offered seat and faced the headmistress. Headmistress Emily was a youthful vibrant woman. She had a natural maternal instinct making her the perfect person to run the academy. Emily had copper skin, raven black hair, and three long disfiguring scars running down the right side of her face due to an accident no one really knew about. Emily was also the fiancée of the Physical Defense teacher Sam.

"Princess Swan," the headmistress started, "I do not think I need to remind you that this is your eighth guardian that you have been granted since your initial entrance into this academy. Most are only allowed a onetime switch but we have made several exceptions in your case. But, this is the end of the line. We cannot continue to provide you with a constant string of new guardians if you do not make the effort to try and keep one. Thus, this will be the last guardian you are given. If you cannot make the attempt to connect with your new guardian then will shall hand the matter of your protection over to your family." Bella sat mouth agape. Her father would never provide her with a guardian because first he detested her and second he was a very important man and needed several guardians with him at all times with barely any to spare. Although Bella was skilled in the art of magic and had taken several self defense classes, she needed her guardian. Despite her usual indifferent marks in regard to guardians, Bella had always had one and now they were such a stabilizing force in every royal's life that Bella would feel vulnerable as well as humiliated that she did not have a guardian.

"I understand Headmistress. I promise to do whatever it takes to keep this guardian. I will not fail you," Bella replied with determination dripping from her words. Bella was sincere in her statement and vowed not to let anything get in the way of keeping this guardian.

"I am glad to hear it Princess." Bella heard a soft knock and click of the door behind her. "Right on time. Princess Isabella Swan I would like you to meet your new guardian…" Bella stood up and turned around, wanting to shake their hand and make a good first impression, it was at that point she found herself eye to eye with golden orbs for what seemed like the umpteenth time for the day. "Mister Edward Cullen."

A grin formed at the edge of his lips and all Bella could think was 'Aww shit'.


	2. Her Problem

Her Problem

A grin formed at the edge of his lips and all Bella could think was 'Aww shit'.

……………

Bella hesitated a moment before placing out her hand.

"Hello, I am Bella. It is pleasant to meet you," her hand lingered in the air for a second longer before Edward's hand delicately wrapped around hers. He had a firm, cold grip but for some reason Bella didn't shiver from the coldness but instead from the electricity that zapped her from the touch. She felt the aftershocks from the tips of fingers down to her toes.

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess," he replied, holding back a smirk.

"Wonderful. Now Princess please show him around to your classrooms and dorm. I already took the liberty of arranging all of your classes together. Welcome to Twilight Academy, Guardian Cullen."

The newfound royal and guardian left the headmistress's office and outside into the courtyard. Through the entire walk, Bella was trying to think of ways of approaching him and apologizing for her attitude earlier. She really didn't want to mess up this last chance of having a guardian. They walked along the path a little bit before she took a breath and turned around. Bella was just about to begin the apology when she saw him outwardly smirking at her.

"Okay, seriously. What the hell is your problem? You keep looking at me in that creepy way. Do you want to start a fight with me?" Bella yelled exasperated.

"I do not have a problem, Princess. And no, I do not wish to fight you. If I remember correctly, as your guardian, I am to protect from such situations," his deep strong voice deliciously responded.

"Are you patronizing me?!"

"I would never dare," Edward answered with a chuckle.

"God, teenage boys and their fucking attitudes. You think you are all that because of your physical strength and other macho shit," Bella shouted. She turned on her heels and stormed towards the dorms. Edward easily caught up and matched her stride. Bella stopped in mid-step and turned to face him.

"Let's get one thing straight Cullen. I don't really like you. You seem to have a huge ego and I seriously don't need that shit in my life. So to stay off of each other's nerves let's just stick to our jobs and leave it at that. Alright?"

"As you wish, Princess," Edward replied for the first time with a serious expression.

"Good," was the only response Bella was able to think of. Any other guardian would have run all the way back to the headmistress and demanded upfront a switch. No one had ever agreed to her whims straight off the bat or taken her verbal abuse. Edward was turning out surprise after surprise today. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Bella began to talk again.

"Well, I guess you already know all of my classes. I will just show you the dorms. Have you been to your room yet?"

"No, I have only had a quick overview of the school."

"Okay, well follow me then." Bella led him up the steps of the student dorms but instead of going into the left door she entered into the right door. The room was a mirror image of the girl's common room except there was more of a masculine touch to the decorations.

"Hey Princess," said a few guys, some did a small customary bow, while others responded to her presence with cat calls. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys, this is my new Guardian, Edward Cullen. Show him his room and how things are run around here. Play nice," Bella told to the guys in the room.

"I would love to play nice with you Princess, but I wouldn't mind acting a little naughty too."

"Ah, Jacob Black," Bella called out after locating the one who spoke up, "Try aging a few years and growing a couple more inches then we can talk, kid."

The rest of the common room 'Ohed' at her retort. Bella laughed at the typical boy reaction. She waited a bit as the room settled down and went back to their own activities.

"Try to settle in tonight and I will show you around the girl's dorm tomorrow," Bella murmured quietly to Edward.

"Okay," Edward replied. Bella began to walk towards the door to head back to her room when a strong hand took hold of her upper right arm. She turned around and Edward was giving her an intense stare, one that she was beginning to get used to.

"Yeah?" Bella responded agitated. A smile formed on Edward's face.

"Goodnight Princess." Bella was prepared for a snarky comment, some kind of complaint about her behavior, or even for him to finally cuss her out. Bella had dealt with all of those reactions before, but she was not ready for his kindness.

"…Night," Bella stumbled out. He released her arm, but Bella did not move. It was Edward who took a step away first making Bella come back to herself and walk outside of the boy's common room. She stood in between the passageway of both doors unsure what to do. She brought her left hand to the spot Edward touched. A small tingle lingered on her skin.

She just couldn't figure this guy out. At one extreme, without even saying much, he could make her feel so pissed off that she would like nothing more than to punch him in the face, at the other extreme he made her feel different. Different in what way? She had no idea, but she could feel a change in herself when she was around him.

'Whatever,' she echoed in her mind. Bella went back into the girl's common room but didn't feel up to hanging out anymore. Instead she went to tell the girls that she wanted to hit the sack early. They all wished her a good night and went back to their game of monopoly. Bella walked to what seemed like an empty space of wall next to the kitchen. She stood in front of it.

"Princess Isabella Marie Swan." The wall began to respond by slowly fading. Through the translucent stone, a spiraling stairway could be seen. Finally the wall gave way and Bella stepped through the threshold. As was mentioned earlier, the academy was very strict on their no boys policy, so much so they created an enchanted barrier with a voice activated enchantment. Bella followed the staircase up several stories. She passed numerous doors to lesser royals till she finally reached the very top of the stairway. It sucked being one of the highest royals because you had to walk a hell of a long way to reach your bedroom, but the flip side to it was that you really did live like royalty. Bella opened her door and stepped into her room. She was one of the few girls that were able to have a single room. The room itself was very spacious. The stone was covered up with light royal blue wallpaper. Her floor was carpeted with matching blue plush. A king sized canopy bed with a solid redwood frame stood in the middle of the room, also decked out with blue silk sheets, comforter, and down pillows. A small white nightstand stood to the right of the magnificent bed adorned with a crystal lamp and a picture frame that held a very precious image. On the other side of the bed there was a matching white dresser and vanity. Bella had two other doors in her room besides the one that led to the staircase. One door led to her huge walk in closet with clothes separated by seasons and within each season it was categorized by events (parties, school, formal get togethers, the list went on and on). The other door, set apart from the closet door by a floor length mirror, led to her bathroom. The bathroom was a little more modest than the bedroom but not by much. A large bathtub was placed on one side of the room with Jacuzzi jets installed inside. Right next to the bathtub was a medium sized shower set apart by a glass barrier with gold trimmings. There was also a double sink in the middle of the bathroom and at the very end a smaller room set aside for the toilet. But out of all of things she had in her room, Bella enjoyed the huge glass window near her bed the most. It had the perfect view of the courtyard as well as the moon when it was highest in the sky. Bella even had her vanity moved around so that if she were getting ready at the vanity, the moon would reflect in the mirror.

Bella discarded her shoes to the right of the door as she stepped inside. She took a look at the closet where she should be getting undressed, but then took a glance at the bed. Bella began to smile. She quickly launched into an all out run and, five feet from hitting the bottom headboard of the bed, Bella propelled herself into the air, sailing over the wooden frame, with a cushioned landing right in the middle of the of the silk sheets. She felt her body hugged by the soft and cool material. She giggled a little bit from doing one of her favorite childish actions then reached out her hands to bring a pillow down to her face. She relaxed her body after the mentally draining day and fell asleep.

Bella awoke to her ringing cell phone in her pocket. She kept her eyes closed and pressed every button she could to make the noise go away. Five minutes later the ringing began again. Bella reluctantly opened her eyes and brought the phone to her face. She looked outside her window and the sun was close to setting.

'This is too damn early to be answering my cell,' but Bella noted Angela's name and answered anyway.

"Hello," Bella groaned groggily.

"Bells are you up yet?"

"Well I am now. Did you need something?"

"Bells, it's Friday, we have the royal's class today."

"Oh crap! I'll be right down." Bella flipped her phone closed and jumped out of bed. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday and only a had a few minutes to get ready. Luckily, she also had a category in her closet labeled 'late days'. She threw on a black silk off the shoulder blouse along with designer jeans that molded to her body perfectly. Bella quickly grabbed her school bag and slipped into a pair of black flats. She rushed down the staircase (a much faster descent then ascent). Luckily for her, the magical barrier only required the voice activation to get in, but all one had to do is walk through the barrier to get out. Bella was greeted by an impatient Jessica and Angela with their guardians. It was when she spotted Eric and Tyler that she finally thought about Edward. Bella rushed to the common room door and pulled it open while shouting back:

"I forgot to tell Edward…"

"Tell Edward what?" responded the cool silky voice of Bella's guardian. He stood much as he did after his first class, casually leaning against the stone. He was wearing a loose fitting black t-shirt that showed all the right muscles and pants that were not too baggy or too tight. His hair was still wild and rebellious, but it added to Edward's unique charm. Bella stuttered a moment before finally righting herself.

"I… uh… forgot to mention the Royal training classes I have."

"The Headmistress filled me in about before. You have early classes every Monday and Friday and the guardians have their training classes Tuesday through Thursday. Are you ready to depart?"

"I am." Angela, Jessica, Eric and Tyler caught up with Bella and Edward. "Oh first I would like you to meet my friends. This is Angela and her guardian Eric. The other pair is Jessica and her guardian Tyler. Everyone this is my new guardian, Edward Cullen." They all politely greeted one another and began to walk to the educational halls as a group. The guardians naturally led the way for the girls. Angela and Jessica pulled Bella back a little further behind the guardians.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us you were paired up with mister gorgeous," Jessica whispered forcefully.

"I forgot about it last night. I was really tired."

"So tired you couldn't tell your best friends about new hottie in your life which equals a new hottie in our lives?!" Bella shrugged her shoulders in response. Jessica continued talking about Edward all the way to the hall. During Jessica's one person chatter, Bella began to zone out while focusing on Edward's back.

'Maybe I was a little too short handed with him last night. He doesn't seem that bad of a person. Actually he is freakishly polite like his manners are from a different era. And, he is the hottest thing on two legs in this school. I should apologize…'

"Bella! Are you listening to me?!"

"Sorry Jess could you repeat?"

Jessica let out a huge sigh. "Have you practiced with your magic? Do you feel a specific affinity for any of the elements yet?" It was Bella's turn to sigh.

"No, not yet."

Every royal in their teenage years trained in magic. The more they trained with the five elements, the more one element would take an affinity to the royal and thus the royal would specialize in that element. After that occurred, the royal would focus their training more in honing skills involved with that element. All of Bella's friends had specialized in the past few months since the beginning of the new school year at the academy, but Bella had yet to do so. Granted, she did seem to have a better control than all other students over all five elements, a very rare and phenomenal occurrence also labeling her as skilled in magic, but in reality the control was slight and nothing close to the affinity needed for specialization. Bella, considered one of the top royals in the academy, felt humiliated and foolish at being the last one to specialize, but every time she trained, Bella felt a wall, an obstacle, that she just could not seem to get over. She could feel the strength of the magic waiting on the other side but until she could figure out what the trigger was that would allow her to reach the magic, Bella was stuck as one of the slower students.

The group finally reached the building. Edward was first to the door and held it open for everyone. They went down a hallway to the left and into another door on the right. Inside were twenty other students with their guardians. Professor Billy Black, Jacob's father, ushered the group inside. Guardians please have seat against the wall, royals please begin your warm up exercises. The room was large but very plain. There were windows to let the moonlight in, but other than that nothing else adorned the walls. The room held very basic objects. In one corner there was a large fountain gushing with water. In another corner there was a big box on the ground filled with dirt. In an opposite corner there was a table with several lit candles on top of it. The other corner held an out of place window that was open. There were groups of students at each corner in the room as well as one group in the middle of the room that seemed to be meditating. As one would guess, each place represented a practice area for each one of the elements. All of the royals would warm up by going to each area and using that certain skill set to make sure they still knew the basics but after the warm up each student would go to the area that would allow them to practice with their specialized skill.

The three girls began in the middle of the room while their guardians sat on chairs to one side of the wall with the other guardians. Guardians would sit and watch the warm ups and the beginning of practices, but then they were allowed to join their royal. Royals could conduct the magic well on their own and needed to practice just in case they ever found themselves in a situation without a guardian, but if their guardian was available then the power a royal and guardian pair could draw was massive and with time, practice, and patience, they could be unstoppable. The girls stood, closed their eyes, and made a prayer position with their hands. Bella focused on relaxation. She tried to let go of the grip her mind held. After a minute or so she could feel a small burst of something light and airy in her soul, but the feeling faded leaving only a dull remnant. Bella had encountered the frustrating familiar block in her powers. Professor Sue Clearwater signaled for the students to change areas. Bella and the girls approached the fountain. Angela specialized in water and immediately used her powers to pulled out a handful of water and wield it into different shapes in the air. Bella was only able to do a portion of that. She could make the same ball of water form and rise from the fountain but if she tried to move the water around, it lost its hold and the water in her power fell back into the fountain. Bella could feel the usual aggravation with her powers begin to build up. The signal was sounded and they switched areas to earth. Jessica specialized in earth. She used her powers to make dirt sculptures of little animals in the box chasing each other. Bella was able to make a ball of dirt, but it did not move. She could make the ball bigger or smaller but nothing else. Fire and air were the same. Bella could make the flames grow and combine but she could not manipulate it any further. Air was a little better in the fact that she could push the air around, but it was only strong enough to knock down a piece of paper. By the time Professor Clearwater and Professor Black sounded the signal to go to ones specialized element, Bella was angry. Everyone went to their area while Professor Clearwater motioned for Bella to come and speak to her.

"Has anything changed since our last practice, Princess?" the professor gentle goaded.

"No ma'am. Nothing at all," Bella responded her voice laced with regret.

"I am not sure what to tell you Princess. We have tried for months now, we were even hopeful you would possible specialize in all the elements because of your strong affinity for them. But, unfortunately you are the only one of your age to not specialize yet." Like Bella didn't already know that. "I was discussing this situation with the headmistress and it is possible you may never specialize. Please don't let this discourage you from practice. You may just be a late bloomer for all we know. So, for now, continue with your practice by moving from area to area every once in a while." Bella waited a moment then replied.

"Professor Clearwater, may I return to my room for the rest of class. I don't think I will be able to concentrate anymore today."

"You may, Princess."

"Please let my guardian, Edward Cullen, know where I am going and that he doesn't need to escort me. I will see him in first period."

"Of course, Princess. Feel better and keep practicing." Bella gave a slight nod of acknowledgement and left the classroom.

She walked back to the dorm slowly, feeling completely dejected. She moved at a snail's pace, hoping that somehow staying close to nature and under the magic of the full moon in the sky, the elements would diffuse into her body. But as she tried to manipulate the breeze around her all she could do was lift a few dead leaves into the air before they fell back down on the ground again. So this was Bella's fate, to become a pariah, a social outcast, a freak because she could not specialize; because she could not find the catalyst to release her dormant power. Magic was always a big part of Bella's life. She could feel it pulsing through her veins ever since she could remember and now to be told she would never be able to reach her true magic filled destiny was like telling a bird it could not spread the wings it was born with and fly.

Bella began to stir up old memories inside her. She tried to stifle the unpleasant feelings, but she couldn't. Bella began to vividly recall her last conversation with her father.

She was standing in the massive hallway of her father's mansion a few months earlier. The mansion was also made of stone, but there were no friendly torches to light the way. Instead, she was completely submerged in darkness, waiting to be allowed entrance into her father's personal work room. She came home on a special permit requested by her father. Bella rarely saw her father during holidays or vacations, so the fact that he wanted to see her during the school year was highly unusual and Bella had a bad feeling in her gut.

"Enter," came a dark, drawling voice from within. Bella quietly opened the door and stepped inside an equally dark room. Charlie Swan was sitting in a corner chair with his hands pressed to his temples. He looked worse than last time. Gray was the dominant color in his hair. His face had begun to collect wrinkles around his eyes and lips because of the permanent frown upon his face. Despite his tired demeanor, he was dressed in an Armani suit, his jacket placed on the arm of his chair. This was the Charlie that Bella had become accustomed to the past few years. After the accident, no more was he the smiling happy dad; instead he was the isolated cold hearted Charlie. He finally pulled his fingers away from his head and opened his eyes. The vibrant brown of his eyes had disappeared over the years to give way to a dull faded brown and on certain days it seemed as if they were closer to gray to match his hair and his withering spirit.

"Approach," Charlie demanded. Bella cautiously obeyed. The closer she came the thinner the line of disapproval became around his mouth. "Do you know why I have asked you to visit today?"

"No, sir."

"God, why did you gift me with such a dim witted child?" Bella felt the pang of the insult. "Well young one, I have called you hear to discuss your specialization, or lack of one. It has been months and many of my colleagues have constantly bragged about their children specializing in such and such element. What do I tell them when they inquire about my daughter? She is too slow and is the only one who has yet to find an affinity for an element…"

He let his comment sink in.

"How do you think that makes me look?"

He waited and was answered with silence.

"Well I will tell you, it makes me look like a failure as a father. I do not need to tell you what the implications are of this image. So again, why have I asked you here? I have called you to me today to tell you that your education is not a joke." His voice began to rise. "I will not have you attend one of the best academies in the world to be the jackass student of your class. Do you hear me?! You will specialize if I have anything to say of it! You will restore my honor! You will not be the laughing stock of society! Do I make myself clear?! YOU WILL NOT MAKE YOUR MOTHER'S SACRIFICE BE IN FUCKING VAIN!" He pushed off of his chair, spitting a little at the end of the sentence. The vein in his neck was pulsing wildly. Bella stood, dumbfounded at her father. She could take anything he threw at her, any comment in the world, except for the ones about her mother. Bella felt a darkness unlike any other emotion in the world take grip of her heart. She did not shed a tear or even feel a mist behind her eyes as she usually did. All Bella could see and feel was ugly black hatred. Bella's father eased back into his chair and placed his hands back on his temple to rub small circles into his throbbing head. Silence passed between the two for a minute. Charlie took a deep breath. "I do not want to see you until you specialize. I do not want to hear from you until you specialize. I do not want you coming back into this house until you specialize. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Bella gritted out through her teeth. Charlie closed his eyes.

"Good, now leave me alone. There is a car waiting to take you back to the academy." He punctuated his comment with a demeaning wave of his hand as if he was dismissing a servant instead of his daughter.

Bella left the mansion with heavy steps. She knew her father was disappointed in her; hell she was disappointed in herself. But, the possibility of her mother being disappointed ripped her heart painfully in two. It wasn't as if she was trying to hold back specializing. She just couldn't fucking do it. Try as she might, it was impossible.

Months later, Bella was still in the same position; still a complete and utter failure to herself, to her father, and most importantly to her mother.

Frustration, anger, and rejection swirled inside of her, building till Bella couldn't help but do the only thing in her power. She channeled all her energy and fury into her fist and launched it as hard as she could into the nearest tree. A loud crack reverberated throughout the courtyard. Bella pulled her hand away from the trunk and saw a slight imprint of a bloody fist. Bella could feel the sharp pain, enjoying as the strength of the blow dulled the rest of her senses. Bella looked at her knuckles. The skin was scrapped away and the bone was protruding in an unnatural angle. Blood dripped slowly down her hand from the wound. The blood mixed with silent tears creating a steady trickle of liquid absorbed into the earth.

……

Hey Everyone,

I just wanted to leave a quick note about this story. As one reviewer pointed out, this story is a mix of Twilight and Vampire Academy as well as House of Night and my ideas all wrapped into one (by the way all of those books are great). I hope all of you enjoy this addition and leave me a quick review! Thanks for reading!

S. Hisake


	3. I Fell

I Fell

Bella looked at her knuckles. The skin was scrapped away and the bone was protruding in an unnatural angle. Blood dripped slowly down her hand from the wound. The blood mixed with silent tears creating a steady trickle of liquid absorbed into the earth.

……………

Bella leaned against the tree and slid down to the base. Her injured hand lay unmoving on the ground. In a rare act of vulnerability she pulled her legs up to her chest and laid her head on top of her knees. She did not weep uncontrollably, she did not scream or moan from the pain, instead, she let the tears silently fall as the ache consumed her. As each minute passed, Bella could feel her broken knuckle increase exponentially in pain. Bella sat against the tree longer than she wanted to but as she tried to get up her vision began to blur and her surrounding began to move. She fell back against the tree. It was very dark outside and Bella doubted if anyone would notice her for a long time. The tree she decided to attack was far off the path between the buildings. The world began to turn black and Bella could feel the pain take over her mind.

"Princess?!" a strong melodious voice called out from the blackness now trying to consume her mind. Bella tried to respond but only mumbles came out. Suddenly she felt a shocking marble cold touch on her hand. It gently probed at the bone sticking out. She cringed in pain. She heard a distressed clicking noise of disapproval. Abruptly Bella felt herself become weightless. She was lifted into Edward's arms with ease as if he were picking up a feather. She was cradled against his solid chilled chest. The cold felt nice to her at the moment, but it must have been because of the fever that was creeping up. Edward began to move briskly through the school. He wasn't at an all out run because she had seen guardians run before and they moved as fast as lightning. Bella let herself be taken without any qualms. She would be too weak to resist anyway. Also, the blood loss was starting to take effect. Everything felt as if it were spinning. Bella opened her eyes and the world around her was unstable except for the pained expression from Edward's face. She starred into his eyes, which Edward took off of the path to glance down at her. She saw compassion and worry in his eyes but Bella also saw something else, something so intense and terrifying Bella could feel her stomach make a queasy turn, yet also something so natural Bella couldn't help but, at the same time, feel drawn to those eyes. Deep down in the depths of those golden orbs, Bella saw Edward's bloodlust. Then, she blacked out.

Bella woke up without opening her eyes. She could smell bleach and medicine around her. There was no noise except for someone moving around in the background, the quiet whir of machines, and the almost inaudible breathing coming from a little ways to the left. She decided she would try to assess herself before letting the others know she has awakened. Bella shifted her body ever so slightly and was pleased to find everything was working well and she could tell her fever was gone. The only thing left to check was her hand. She tried to flex her fingers but they were bandaged down. In fact, her whole hand was wrapped up tightly. Bella forgot to keep her eyes closed and opened them to look down at her hand. It was a solid mass of white paper. It made her hand look like a stump at the end of her arm. She sighed because she knew she brought it on herself. It was then that Bella looked up and saw Edward sitting in a chair against the walls, his eyes alert and trained on her with a smug grin on his face.

"Evening Princess," Edward offered after a few more moments of silence.

"Evening? What time is it? What day is it?"

"You have only been in here for a day. It is now Saturday close to sundown."

"Oh…" Bella responded. "So.. uh… how did you find me… yesterday I mean? I thought I left a message for you not to follow me to my dorm."

"I didn't feel comfortable leaving you alone. You are my responsibility and I take that very seriously." Edward answered with a straight face. "Plus, I knew you were bound to get into some kind of trouble. But, honestly, what did that poor tree do to you that it deserved such a beating?" Edward looked down at her hand. "Well at least it fought back," Edward chuckled in a lighter tone. Bella fumbled for words. She wanted to avoid explaining her real reason for the small breakdown.

"I… uh… I slipped and fell into the tree," Bella said lamely.

"Really now?" Edward countered obviously not convinced. But he shrugged his shoulders and let it go. "Well I was just visiting. Good thing the few minutes I decided to come in you would awaken. It must have been because of my Prince-like kiss I gave to the sleeping Princess."

"You kissed me?!" Bella exclaimed. Bella's reaction made Edward laugh more.

"Alas, no, fair Princess; just thought I would say something to see if you are okay and you seem to be fine. I will take my leave now. I alerted the nurse to call me when you are officially released so don't try going off on your own again." Edward stood up and left, but Bella could hear a few chuckles escape as he went.

She relaxed against the bed. Her eyes just about finished adjusting to the bright white lights of the infirmary wing of the academy. She had never been a patient here, but visited it in passing, which is the reason why she knew where she was. Bella had a few more minutes to look around the room until a nurse popped in. She was an older woman with more than a few wrinkles outlining her face and hands, but nevertheless Bella could immediately detect knowledge and reliability as well as kindness in them.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" the nurse questioned.

"Fine except I feel like I lost my hand in all of these bandages." The woman checked on the machines nearby and felt for Bella's temperature.

"Don't worry, they are temporary. You can take them off when you are released but you will have to wear a brace for a few weeks to make sure the bone is aligned as it heals." Bella examined her hand again. A few weeks isn't that bad especially if it was only going to be a in a brace. The nurse interrupted her thoughts. "I'm glad that nice boy finally went home. He hasn't left the room since he first carried you in here. I don't even think he took his eyes off you the past day. I was beginning to get worried. You know, you have yourself a great guardian there." Bella looked thoughtfully at the nurse and smiled. Then, directed more to herself than the nurse, Bella responded:

"Yeah… I guess I do."

The nurse fussed over Bella for a little while longer. She told Bella she would have to stay overnight just to make sure the preliminary bone setting was in the correct position. She would then give Bella a brace to wear for two weeks. Bella agreed to the nurse's demands. She spent the rest of the day sitting in the hospital bed drifting in and out of sleep. She woke in the middle of the afternoon and decided to turn on the TV.

"…two additional bodies have been found in the Port Angeles area. These bodies have also been found drained of blood following the method from the earlier string of attacks. Talks of cults who follow vampire like ideals have cropped up in the public, but we are unable to confirm any suspicions at the moment. More to follow on this story…"

'Wow eight attacks in only a few days.' Bella thought. It was very unusual. Most of the vampires in their society became guardians to royals but there were a few who went rogue because their desire for blood was stronger than their sense of duty. Those who did go off became more savage and were known to commit killings even though it went against the vampire code. Bella shivered. It was a scary thought to think about. If these vampires were willing to break one code by draining a human completely then what would stop them from trying to drain a royal completely, the ultimate forbidden act, turning a vampire into a complete monster. It was then that Bella remembered Edward from the previous night. The bloodlust was evident in his eyes. He wanted Bella's blood. Usually guardians had been trained since they were little to resist any temptation blood held over them and only take the blood given by feeders. But, somehow Edward's grip over this slipped ever so slightly last night, not an unheard of act but definitely a rare one. But, Bella didn't feel the sense of impending doom that she should have. Actually, it was the opposite. Bella felt more attracted to Edward; to those gold smoldering eyes; to his sexy muscular marble body; to his kind and gentle touch. Bella could lose herself in thoughts of Edward all day and her pull to him was only intensified after the nurse said he never left her alone. Edward was definitely not the bad person she first made him out to be. As if he were summoned by her thoughts, Edward appeared in the doorway. Bella let her eyes take in all of his vampire glory, from the strong forearms to his loose fitting shirt all the way down to his sexy jeans. She finished with his face. His features were all strong, proud yet kind all the same. His skin looked even more pale under the infirmary light but it only added to his beauty.

"What are you doing here so late?" Bella asked.

"I'm here to spring you Princess. This place looks like a drag anyway." Bella laughed.

"Yeah it is." Edward strolled over to Bella and began to unhook wires and turn off machines. It was obvious he was an expert at it; he seemed to know how to do everything efficiently and quickly. After five minutes Bella was all free except for her hand. Edward approached Bella's wrapped stump. He gently lifted her arm up and Bella felt a delicious tingle from the spot that he touched. Edward felt around the wrap and finally found where it began. He unwrapped the hand and pulled a brace out of his back pocket. Tenderly, Edward placed Bella's fragile hand into the brace and then, unfortunately for Bella, let go of her and stepped back. He placed a hand out to help her get off the bed. Luckily, Bella only stayed a little while and did not have to put on one of those revealing hospital gowns. Bella and Edward easily escaped from the infirmary. The infirmary was located in the same building as the main office and because it was the middle of the day everyone was asleep and not on the lookout for students.

Edward and Bella made it to the front door and stepped outside. The affect was dazzling. The sun was high in the sky and shinned down directly on Edward. His skin instantly became alight as if a sun ray was directly hitting each of thousand crystals that made up Edward's skin. The light was so bright and pure, it made Edward seem as if he were an angel just descended from heaven. Bella gave an audible and involuntary sigh at his perfection. Edward looked at her with an amused expression and one eye raised. Bella realized what she did and awkwardly coughed to cover it up. They made their way over to the dorms and once inside the building, Edward's skin returned to normal. They stood between the two doorways looking at each other.

"Uh.. thank you.. again.. for finding me." Bella stuttered.

"No problem, it is my duty." For some reason, Bella felt a little let down by his statement.

"So, will I see you later?"

"Probably not. The nurse said yesterday that you should spend the rest of the weekend on bed rest and I agree. I will see you on Monday for your lessons." Bella nodded and they both departed to their rooms.

Bella was happy to be in her room. Although she was only in the hospital for a little while it didn't compare the comfort of her room. She walked over to the window and closed the drapes, putting the room in darkness. She went to her bed and lay on top of the covers and slept for the rest of the day.

Bella awoke to knocking later that Sunday evening.

"Enter." Jessica and Angela came into the room and went to sit down on her bed with her.

"What happened?" Jessica asked a little frantically.

"Edward told us you slipped or something and hurt yourself. We tried to visit you in the infirmary, but they wouldn't let us in." Bella cursed herself for the stupid 'slipped' idea. But she would just go for it. Although Jessica and Angela were really good friends, Bella never told them about herself, about her family. No one would understand her position or the pain she had to go through. So while she was good friends with both of them, their friendship never reached a deep level.

"Yeah it was stupid. I didn't see this wet piles of leaves on the ground and I slipped and my hand was in this weird position when I hit the tree. It's not too bad. All I have to do is wear this cast."

"Oh my goodness, that is a relief," Jessica huffed out, "everyone saw you after royal class on Friday and we all thought you tried to commit suicide or something because you know you were depressed!" Bella laughed.

"Me and suicide do not mix."

"That is good to hear!" Angela added in. The girls continued to talk and catch up but left soon after so Bella could get more rest. They said they would wake her up for royal class tomorrow morning. Bella thanked them and after they left went back to sleep again.

Bella woke up bright and early the next evening. She felt much better, not tired at all, only her hand ached a little. She decided to take a nice long shower to wash away the past few days. She undressed quickly and opened the glass door to step into the shower frame. She turned on the water and at first a cold spray came out making Bella jump back. Finally hot water came and Bella reveled in the way it took away her sleepiness and soreness. Soon there was enough steam in the bathroom that it looked like a sauna. Bella washed her body until ahe heard a knock at the door.

'It must be Jessica and Angela," Bella thought. She turned off the water and quickly found a towel to wrap around her body, water still dripping off of her arms and hair. She walked over to the door and when she opened it, she found someone who was definitely not Jessica or Angela. Edward stood in front of her but this time a little stunned. He did not expect to find Bella so scantily clad. His eyes raked over her body; to the towel wrapped haphazardly around her; to the water dripping slowly from her wet hair making a trail down her neck to her collar bone and disappearing in the folds of the cloth; to the curves of her hips that the towel could not shield; and to most of all the way her brown hair was plastered sexily against her heart shaped face framing her brown eyes perfectly. For once Edward could not find anything to say. Bella saw something in his eyes that did not scare her at all, something that made her want to press her body against his. She saw plain old attraction with a hint of lust and Bella could not help but feel that same attraction in return.

"Sorry, I was just getting ready. I will be out in a few minute." Bella said in a seductive voice she did not mean to use. It seemed to break Edward of his slight trance.

"Sure. I will wait downstairs for you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with your hand and everything," he stumbled out.

"I'm almost as good as new. Anyway, how did you get up here? I thought boys couldn't get through the barrier," Bella asked with true wonderment. There had been horror stories of boys who tried to sneak in and been caught by administration. Edward gave Bella a heart stopping and mysterious smile.

"I have my ways." He turned his back and began to walk down the steps. Bella gently shut the door and turned to walk back and towel off completely. She didn't realize how hard her heart was beating until then.

'I wonder if he heard it,' she thought embarrassed. Vampires had an excellent sense of hearing as well as other heighten senses. Bella walked over to her floor length mirror. Although she did look messy because she just stepped out of the shower, she couldn't help but admit there was an appeal about a girl dripping wet wearing nothing but a towel. Thinking back to Edward's reaction, she realized she liked making him act that way. She was glad to know the bedazzlement was a two way street. And the fact that he could sneak up in the girls tower to see her at any time, just damn sexy. Bella could tell that her relationship with Edward had now definitely taken an interesting turn.


	4. Unlocked

Unlocked

Bella could tell that her relationship with Edward had now definitely taken an interesting turn.

………….

Bella took time to pick out her outfit. She wanted to look presentable today not only for Edward but also to dispel any rumors of her 'suicide attempt'. She picked a nice dark blue tank top and pair of jeans with her favorite black flats. She finished putting her hair in a simple half up half down do. By the time she was finished, Bella was almost late again. She walked through the girl's dorm barrier and found Edward waiting in the common room for her.

"The others went ahead. I told them that we would meet them there." Bella nodded in acknowledgement. The both headed out to the teaching building of the academy. No one said a word throughout the journey but they both could feel the tension. Edward and Bella reached the classroom just in time, but as they arrived the other students were not practicing as they usually were. Instead, all students, royals and guardians, were sitting on the side. Bella and Edward took the saved seats that Angela provided for them in the back. Professors Black and Clearwater walked to the center of the room. Professor Black cleared his throat.

"Today we have two surprise guests. Please give them your undivided attention." Professor Black looked to the doors and two people walked in. The woman was around five feet six inches with caramel-colored hair; she also had a heart-shaped face with dimples, and a slender, but rounded and soft figure. Even without speaking, Bella could tell the woman had a strong ability to love passionately. The male looked like a model. He stood around six feet with blond hair and a slender yet muscular body. Like the woman, Bella could also instantly see the compassion the man held in his eyes. Together, the couple looked so strong and powerful it made every other royal guardian pair look weak in comparison.

"Students, I would like to introduce you to royal Esme Cullen and her guardian Carlisle Cullen." The class gave the appropriate oh's and ah's. While the Cullen line was not one of the rich royal lines it was a more well known one. Usually royals and guardians did not become intimately involved because the emotions that would ensure would hinder rational thinking on the part of the guardian. But, Esme and Carlisle fell for each other anyway. But this was not the only reason they were well known. In vampire society, the only way to make a vampire was through sexual intercourse between vampires. But vampires were usually with guardians and had no time to take care of children. Thus, the resulting vampire children were either killed at an early age or put into vampire orphanages until they reached proper age to join an academy. Esme and Carlisle, because they were a royal and guardian, could not have children. For some reason, the magic in the blood of a royal and the vampire genes did not mix properly therefore they would never be able to have children. So, the two decided on adoption of vampire children, a feat most considered dirty, raising unwanted vampire children, but also difficult. But, they did not care about what society thought, and Esme and Carlisle began their own family of outcasts. Bella didn't realize why she never made the connection before. Edward Cullen was one of the Cullen's first adopted. Edward had several other brothers and sisters who were also couples: Jasper and Alice who went to one of the other academies, New Moon Academy, and Rosalie and Emmett, who went to Eclipse Academy. All of the children were vampire guardians and all succeeded well in their fields.

Bella stole a glance at Edward. He seemed to have a faint glow of happiness around him at the sight of his parents. Bella stared at Edward longer. She began to wonder. Edward was the only one of the Cullen family who had not found a soul mate yet. Alice had Jasper and Rosalie had Emmett, but Edward had no one. Even stranger, he was the only one of his family who had yet to claim his immortality. Vampires were given the chance to choose whether or not they wished to be immortal and, also, after reaching the age fifteen they could choose what year they wish to assert their immortality through a special ceremony. Royals were not allowed the same luxury. Although immortality was available to royals, the royal would have to approach the vampire high council and the royal high council for permission to become immortal and on top of that daunting and nearly impossible task, the royal would have to go through an excruciating three day ceremony/transformation process that many could not live through. Thus, only a few royals became immortal.

Esme stepped forward. "Hello my young royals and guardians in training. With no doubt this academy has been giving you a great education and wonderful training to apply to the real world, but the real world does not always follow by the book."

Carlisle continued. "There are situations you may be placed in that could compromise the life of the royal as well as the protecting guardian. That is why we are here. We want to meet with each royal and guardian one by one and give you techniques to make your skills stronger. We want to give you a fighting chance should such a dangerous dilemma arise in your lifetime."

The students began to whisper among themselves. Excitement filled the air as well as nervousness. The recent attacks on humans have been getting worse and worse and now with this extra training it seemed the threat was more eminent than most thought. Carlisle let the students talk for a minute before quieting them down.

"Will all royals begin their warm up rounds. We will call your name and when we do, you will proceed with us to the next room. Guardians will be addressed at their training tomorrow. This process is long but necessary. Be prepared for it to go into your school day." Whoops and hollers went up at the last sentence. Esme called out the first name and the royal walked out of the classroom with her and Carlisle. The rest of the royals left their seats and went around to the different areas.

Bella followed Angela and Jessica. She practiced with them but with the same fruitless results. Bella felt exasperated. When was she going to specialize? When was she finally going to be able to fit in with the rest of her class? Bella couldn't take much more. What was the point of coming here when she could do nothing except embarrass herself and show how incompetent she was? Maybe she was never going to specialize? Maybe she would be one of the people who had no idea what their role in life was. Maybe she was…

"Princess Isabella Swan," Esme voice rang out. Bella was forced out of her stream of negative thoughts and followed Esme out of the room. They went into an adjacent room that looked the same as the one they just left with the five different areas to practice in. Bella walked to the middle of the room where Carlisle was standing with Esme. Bella put her head down and began to speak.

"I'm sure you already know but I haven't specialized. I don't know why. I don't think I have even heard of someone my age who hasn't specialized, but yet here I am." Bella decided to take a glance to see how Esme and Carlisle were taking it and was shocked to find that they were smiling at her. Bella subconsciously staggered backwards. Carlisle's compassion was strong, as Bella could tell earlier, but when it was directed at you, it was astounding, mix that in with Esme's love and you have one of the strongest emotions. They did not see or chose to ignore Bella's movement. Esme stepped forward and placed one of her soft, strong hands on her arm.

"We have heard all about you, Princess, and you do not need to worry so much. I can tell by your expression that this is one of your most troubling aspects in your life. Specialization is a wonderful and magical thing, but it is also extremely unique. It happens differently for everyone, because while the element may be the same, the process in which one acquires an affinity for an element is completely different. You need not fret over your situation. You will specialize when the time comes." Bella let out the breath she did not know she was holding. She was afraid of being shunned by one of the most powerful royals in the world. She was expecting a reaction similar to her father's, but never did she except understanding. It brought a tear to Bella's eye which she blinked away before it could fall. Carlisle stepped back as Esme took control of the session.

"We will begin with spirit. I want you to close your eyes Bella. But, instead of trying to wipe your mind clean and let spirit in, I want you to focus on things you believe spirit encompasses. Could you name a few out loud?"

Bella closed her eyes and began to image. "The wind blowing the leaves."

"Yes, that is a good one, but too obvious. Look deeper," Esme goaded.

Bella concentrated harder. What is spirit? It can't be seen, or touched, but it could be felt, such as with wind. It was a powerful yet invisible force. And then it came to Bella. "The love of one person for another."

"Exactly. Spirit is inside all of us every day. Any time we display an unselfish emotion directed towards another, we are exercising our spirit. Now focus on those emotions and call on spirit to guide you."

Bella thought back to a time when love was abundant in her life. She thought back to the summers, vacations, and holidays with her father and mother. She thought of her mother's smiling face and her father's adoring looks. When they both surrounded her with all the love in the world, and Bella was never more content than at that time. Bella felt the tiny hairs along her skin begin to tingle. Bella focused harder on that faint emotion. A gust of wind surrounded her, starting from her toes moving up her body till it lifted her hair into a swirl. Bella shut her eyes harder and the wind blew even stronger, swirling her hair into a crazy tornado. She could feel spirit inside of her. She couldn't explain how she knew it was spirit, but she just did. Then, just as soon as it came, it left. Bella stumbled forward. She felt drained. Esme went to her support her by her back.

"You did well, Princess. But I think it is time for you to rest. I suggest you find a quiet spot during the week to practice with the rest of the elements. Think about what the element is in real life and focus on it. While the powers you displayed today were not specialization, it is progress." Bella nodded.

"Thank you." Esme helped her to the door. As astute as ever, Edward was already waiting outside of the door when Esme opened it.

"Hello mother," Edward began but his expression turned to worry immediately when he saw her helping support Bella. "Is she alright?"

"Just a little drained. Help her sit down somewhere to rest for a little while. She will be up in no time." Edward's hand replaced Esme's on her back and he also placed a supporting hand on her arm. Bella felt delicious tingles where he touched and decided not to tell him that she could walk by herself. She still felt very tired. Edward began to lead her away from the classroom.

"I have to go check out with the Professors," Bella said weakly, surprising herself on how much energy she used.

"I already took care of it Princess." Edward led her out of the building into the night. She walked along the path with him until he led her off it to a small bench underneath a willow tree. He sat her down and then took a seat himself. She took comfort in the night air, which had yet to turn chilly. Edward let her think quietly without asking any questions about her session, which is what any other person would do.

"Aren't you going to ask what happened to me?" Bella inquired with wonderment. Edward looked at her with his intense stare. Then, he broke into a slight smile.

"If you wanted to tell me, you would. Plus, it is not that difficult to guess what happened."

"Are you always this confident?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I can," he hesitated, "understand things in a way different than others," Edward ended with a chuckle. Bella raised her eye in wonder, but was too tired to question his statement.

"Okay I am just going to close my eyes for a minute." The bell already rang for first period. "Wake me up so we don't miss second period." Edward made a small husky growl in confirmation. Bella, already dosing off to sleep, accidently said out loud, "Mmm sexy." Edward chuckled again. Bella was leaning with her neck braced against the top of the bench with her chin facing upwards. It was uncomfortable and it was starting to give her neck a cramp. In the few moments before drifting off to sleep she repositioned her head so instead she placed it on a cold yet more comfortable surface. She felt a hand tuck the hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear, then, silently traced her cheek down to the crook of her neck. She shivered with delight and let out a sigh before falling asleep.

Bella felt her body being jostled.

"Princess, wake up."

"Just a few more minutes." Bella heard a hearty masculine laugh fill the night air.

"Second period is about to start."

"I don't want to go," Bella whined without opening her eyes.

"Okay if you don't want to go willingly, I will have to take you by force." Bella opened her eyes to ask what he meant when he scooped her up in his arms.

"Whoa! Hey! Put me down!" Edward ignored her and started to run. Bella felt the air whip wildly past her. "Edward," Bella tried to say forcefully, but came out as a laugh instead. The run came to an abrupt stop in front of the educational building. He delicately placed her on the ground. Bella gave him an admonishing glare, but failed because it was edged with amusement. Edward just shrugged and walked up to the door to hold it open for her. Bella shook her head and walked inside. He was hopeless.

The rest of the day passed as any other. The royals were all talking excitedly about their individual sessions with Esme and Carlisle. Some found it helpful others just thought it was cool to be taught by them. Also, Bella learned that Esme and Carlisle announced that they would be back every few weeks to give them different lessons. But, there was also excitement for something different. Tonight, it was one of the infamous royal parties.

Royals, adult and teens alike, always had parties. It was their way of proving to the world that they were better than everyone else and also to show off their copious wealth. At the Twilight Academy, there were always several parties in the fall season all leading up to the big Hallows Eve Extravaganza. Bella only went to the first party of the season and the Hallow Eve party. She found it distasteful to go to all the parties. First, it was not in her nature to party all the time and second, most of the in between parties turned out to be tacky haphazardly put together parties that all of the higher royals ignored.

At the end of sixth period, Bella parted ways with Edward telling him she had to get ready for the party. Bella went to her room and decided to put on a strapless knee length powder blue tulle dress. It was lightly sequined at the top and flared out at the bottom with a silver satin ribbon around the waist line. It was simple, but Bella liked simple. She also twisted her hair into a mildly elegant style. She went to her vanity and picked out her favorite necklace. It had a silver chain with a diamond crescent moon hanging on the end. The last part of her outfit was the shoes. Bella had a pair of diamond studded stilettos set aside for this dress in particular. She gave herself one last check in the mirror before heading out. Edward was waiting in the common room for her. He was wearing a nice pair of black slacks with a polo shirt decorated in a silver and white pattern. The cuffs were not closed and neither were the first two buttons of the shirt giving a tantalizing view of his chest. Bella could not help but stare for a moment. As she finally walked through the barrier Edward gave her a smile. He offered his arm to her in a gentlemanly gesture. Bella took his arm and they followed all of the other royals and guardians outside to the party.

"You look beautiful, Princess." Edward commented taking another look at her dress, lingering on the necklace and the nape of her neck. Bella blushed under his intense gaze.

"You are also looking pretty dashing yourself."

"As always," Edward answered teasingly.

"Wow, he's dressed well and has a sense of humor tonight." Both Edward and Bella laughed. They continued to follow the stream of people. All parties were held in a ballroom at the opposite end of the dormitories. You had to walk around the outside of the building to reach it on the other end. As always on party nights, the teachers all holed up in their building giving the royals the freedom to party the night away.

Bella and Edward stepped into the ball room. The big overhead lights were off but instead there was a dance floor in the middle with strobe lights blinking off and on. Surrounding the entire room were strings of lights so partiers could find their way around the dance floor. The entire room was taken up by the DJ and the hundreds of swaying bodies in the middle. But over to the left there was a buffet table and another table next to completely filled with every type of alcohol imaginable. In the area to the right, one of the more vulgar parts of the royal party, were sofas, armchairs, and loveseats set aside for couples to make out on. Most of the furniture was already occupied to the fullest. Bella turned her head away in disgust. Sure making out was fine, but to do it at a party in front of everyone was gross. The minute Bella and Edward walked into the room several other couples came up to do the meet and greet with Bella. Bella hated small talk, but it was unfortunately a part of every party and took up a good chunk of time. What she did not except was that Edward was very good at integrating himself into the conversation. When Bella was too tired to continue with her superficial exchange, Edward would somehow sense it and then take over the conversation helping her finish it up. They mingled as a couple like they had been doing it for years. Finally when the people began to die away, Edward and Bella went towards the back. Bella went on the tips of her toes and spoke into Edward's ear so he could hear her over the music.

"Wow, you did that better that I thought you could. It takes most people years to be able to talk that smoothly to royals from one conversation to the next. None of my other guardians could do it." She pulled back standing on both feet again. Edward bent his head, putting his lips close to her ear.

"I have many hidden talents," he said seductively into her ear. His breath was cold but felt wonderful on her neck in the warm room. The music in the background changed into a waltz. If it was even possible, he got closer. "Would you like to dance, Princess?" Bella nodded. All royals and guardians, from an early age, learned to dance. It was part of their training to fit into high society when they graduated from the academy. Bella had an extremely hard time learning to dance considering she was not as coordinated as others, but she eventually got a grasp on it, even if it did look clumsy compared to others.

Edward took Bella's hand and led her into the middle of the dance floor. Everyone was already dancing around them as Bella and Edward stood in the middle. He held out his hand for her to take. Bella began to feel nervous hoping she would not embarrass herself in front of him. She took his offered hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder. Edward then placed his remaining hand on her small waist. Bella took a deep breath as Edward began to lead her through the dance. Edward gracefully began to twirl her around to the rhythm of the dance. What would have been Bella's beginning awkward first steps turned into confident elegant movement of an experienced dancer. Instead of feeling out of place, Edward made her feel comfortable as the melody surrounded the couple. Bella took her eyes off of her feet to look at Edward. His golden eyes met her brown ones and Bella could feel something inside her click. His eyes held nothing but kindness and love. Whatever resistance Bella felt in the beginning towards Edward was now completely melted away. She broke into the most dazzling smile Edward had ever seen on her and he could not help but smile back. The power the two emitted, the grace and elegance executed by their dancing and the attraction between royal and guardian, made others stop around them to watch. By the time the song ended and, Edward and Bella were pulled out of their own little world, the entire room was clapping for them. Bella put on a smile for all of them and Edward led her off of the dance floor.

They were little breathless when they finally reached the edge of the floor. More people bombarded, Bella's popularity, and now Edward's, had rose after their intense dance. Edward slipped away in the middle of the ruckus. Taking advantage of his leave, another guardian approached her by the name of Mike Newton. He was one of her admirers that never missed a chance to hang around Bella.

"Hello Princess."

"Hey Mike. How are you doing?"

"Fine. I was wondering if you would like to dance?" Bella looked towards the dance floor and saw hundreds of bodies grinding to a gritty hip hop beat.

"No thanks Mike. I am little tired tonight."

"Yeah I guess you would be after a dance like that," Mike responded with jealousy and envy dripping from his words. "Are you sure you don't want to dance? Just one song I promise."

Bella was wondering how she would going to get out of this conversation when Edward came back with two martinis. Edward took one glance at Mike and said without covering up his dislike, "I believe she said no."

"I think she can answer for herself, Edford." Mike replied back, obviously angry that Edward intruded on his time with Bella.

"It's Edward, Mike. And I'm really sorry but maybe another time, okay?" Bella tried to say conciliatorily. Mike nodded in confirmation and said goodnight before stalking off in another direction. Edward watched him walk off a smug smile tugging on the edge of his face at winning the battle.

'Men!' Bella thought of the testosterone filled struggle between Edward and Mike. Edward then offered her the other martini in his hand. Bella took hers gratefully. For the rest of the night, Edward and Bella could never find a minute to be alone. They were always surrounded by people. But, Bella would have done it again just to feel Edward's body against her back and his hand around her waist in a protective position. Bella even dared at times to slightly lean against him and he welcomed it by cradling her body even closer. Finally the party came to an end as the dawn was threatening to break. All the people filed out. Some of the royals were dead drunk and were being support by their guardians back to their rooms. Royals could hold their alcohol just as well as humans could, which meant not that well. Guardians on the other hand could drink till kingdom comes without the side effects. Bella and Edward walked slowly till they were the last ones left to go to bed. The walk was calm with their arms touching each other's once in a while. They finally reached the corridor where the rooms split. Before an awkward silence could fill the room, Edward wrapped his hand around Bella's waist and brought her close to him. Bella's heart began to race; her body began to tingle; her breathing quickened. She shouldn't be in this situation. Royals and guardians were not supposed to be involved to the extent that Bella and Edward were. Edward seemed to register this somewhere in his mind because as he bent down towards Bella's lips, he suddenly diverted his movement so he instead kissed the top of her forehead. While Bella was disappointed, she understood, and even in that small kiss she could feel all of the suppressed emotions Edward had been holding back since they met. He pulled back all too soon. Bella looked up at him.

"Goodnight Edward," Bella whispered to him.

"Goodnight Princess," Edward spoke softly to her.

"Bella," she corrected. Edward smiled.

"Goodnight Bella." She smiled back at him and retreated into the common room.


	5. Flirt and Fight

Flirt and Fight

"Goodnight Edward," Bella whispered to him.

"Goodnight Princess," Edward spoke softly to her.

"Bella," she corrected. Edward smiled.

"Goodnight Bella." She smiled back at him and retreated into the common room.

***************

Bella woke up to soft knocking at her door. She stretched and yawned in bed enjoying the feel of her black tank top and black panties (Bella's sleeping attire) against the material of her bed. The knocking continued. Bella finally swung over the side of bed with a grunt because her injured hand hit the side of the bed in an uncomfortable position. She was a bad patient never putting on her brace because it was seriously a pain in the ass. Bella started rubbing her sore knuckles and decided she didn't want to walk over to the door to unlock it. Bella started concentrating. It was a simple enough trick. Most lazy students did it all the time. Bella closed her eyes and placed her right hand out in the air, palm open, facing the door. She focused the small amount of energy moving through her body in the form of spirit, and, with a gust of wind, Bella push the unseen force on the knob. Finally after a few seconds of concentration she unlocked the door.

"It's open," Bella said with a grin at her accomplishment despite how small a task it really was but even that movement made her hand hurt. She tried to rub the sore muscle as the visitor entered. But she definitely did not expect Edward to be that visitor.

His eyes popped a little and his mouth twitched. Edward's eyes raked over her body, going up her ridiculously long legs to the lace panties and up the tight tank top showing all of her curves. Bella could read a hunger in the depths of his eyes and Edward stepped forward involuntarily as if he wanted to touch her. Bella tussled her hair with her hand, an action she did usually to try to relieve tension, but again the movement hurt her hand even more making her wince slightly. She brought the hurt hand to her chest. Without a second delay, Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed, his leg touching hers reaching out for her hand. Edward held out his hand not wanting to forcefully take Bella's. Bella looked at him questioningly with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you trust me?" Edward asked seriously. Bella hesitated in her answer, but she realized that it was a resounding 'yes'. Ever since she could remember Bella had been alone, but a few days with Edward had shown her that she didn't need to always feel as such. She might possibly find a best friend in this man with the gentle, understanding, loving, and compassionate eyes. Bella nodded her head to answer his question. He reached forward to her hurt hand and cradled it gently in his two muscular cold hands. Slowly, Edward began to rub small circles on to her sore hand. He applied pressure in certain areas and Bella could feel the difference as the pain began to ebb away.

"How did you do that?" Bella asked.

"Do what, Bella?" she shivered internally at the way her name sounded like music coming from his mouth.

"Make the pain go away so easily."

"My father, in addition to being a guardian, is a well trained doctor. He has been teaching me some of his techniques ever since I was young."

"Oh," Bella responded while closing her eyes, relishing in the feeling of his hands against hers, "that explains why you were able to disconnect the machines from the hospital so quickly." Edward nodded in confirmation then he shifted position with his hand so that their hands and fingers matched up. Bella opened her eyes and looked at her small hand compared to his big one. Bella gazed up into Edward's eyes and he looked back in to hers. Simultaneously, they both reached to interlock fingers. Neither could tear their eyes away from the other. Edward placed his other hand on her knee and moved forward towards Bella. She could feel the chill of his hand as it moved up her leg making her sigh with delight. She wanted to see except Edward's lips had her mesmerized. Her heart started beating a mile per minute. She began to tilt forward, as if he had some kind of spell on her. Their lips almost met except at that instance Jessica and Angela walked in. Edward moved with lightning reflexes.

Angela and Jessica were talking to each other as they entered and did not notice the position Edward and Bella were in moments before. Bella looked around as the girls walked to her bed. Edward was so fast she didn't even see where he moved to but she did notice her window was open.

"Bella!!!!" Jessica yelled.

"Oh my god, lower the volume Jess."

"Sorry, sorry but damn girl why didn't you tell us about you and Edward."

"Yeah Bella," Angela added in, "everyone has been talking about you two since the dance last night. Bella you know you are walking on dangerous ground. Guardians and royals aren't supposed to mix."

Bella had to think for a moment. It was true. While some relationships worked out, such as with the Cullens, most ended in disaster with both royal and guardian dead as they entered into life after the academy. Bella decided that this thing with Edward, she had no idea what to call it, must remain a secret.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella responded. "There is nothing going on with us. It was a dance last night. Big whoop."

"Are you serious? Bella he was like all over you last night not just with the dance. He was touching your waist and standing behind you the whole time. You guys looked like a full blown couple," Jessica squealed.

"He was making sure I was safe in that crazy crowd. Isn't that what a guardian supposed to do?"

"Hmm, yeah I guess you're right," Angela agreed. But Jessica refused to drop it.

"Come on, he must like you a little because did you see the way he confronted Mike. He had that boy running with his tail between his legs." At Jessica's statement Bella swore she could hear a faint ghostly chuckle float in from outside her window, but neither girl noticed.

"Again, just doing his duty. Mike was being too pushy last night." But Bella truly wondered if there was more to it than just that. "There's nothing going. I would tell you guys if something was up." Bella felt bad for lying to some of her only true friends but she decided it was for the best.

Jessica sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay, but make sure you tell us as soon as anything develops!"

"I will, I will, now can I get dressed? Edward has to go to guardian training today and I am required to go to his first day with him."

"Oh yeah, well why don't we all go?" Angela offered.

"I would definitely not mind watching hot ass guardians train with their shirts off," Jessica pretended to fan herself. Bella laughed.

"Alright. We'll meet downstairs in a few minutes." The girls nodded and said their goodbyes. The minute they were out the door Bella looked towards her window. Edward was sitting with his back against the side of window frame and he legs stretched across it. The moon danced across his beautiful pale skin. His eyes looked at her with amusement. Very slowly he left his position and glided towards Bella on the bed. Bella, sitting up, watched him approach. But, he did not just stop at sitting on the side of her bed. He crouched predatorily and began to climb towards her. He was so close she had to lie down so that his body was position above hers. Their eyes, once again, locked into an intense stare. He broke into a crooked smile and bent down so his mouth was right next to her ear.

"Nothing going on, huh?" Edward whispered huskily into her ear. "We'll see about that." He dipped his head down from her ear. His nose skimmed along the side of her neck as if taking in her scent. Bella's heart was beating wildly and could not help the chills she felt as his cool breath met her hot skin. Edward moved slowly till he found a pulse on the side of her neck. He took another deep breath, taking in the scent of her tantalizing blood throbbing through her veins. With a gentle and torturously slow movement, Edward pressed his cold lips to the spot on her neck. His tongue snaked out and licked the spot ever so slightly. It felt wonderful to Bella, very different than what other guys did to her. She let out a tiny moan. Edward smiled into the kiss and then just as suddenly as he appeared in the window he was by her door. She immediately pulled herself off the bed to look at him.

"I better get going before we are untimely interrupted again or I get caught. I will meet you downstairs." He opened the door but turned around one more time. "By the way, how is your hand now?"

"Great," Bella managed to get out.

"Good," he responded with a smile before disappearing into the hall and the door closed with a soft click. Bella collapsed on her bed, totally out of breath. What a turn around. At first she didn't like him, but now she found herself incredibly attracted and completely turned on. Whatever inhibitions they held were slowly being let go, the appeal too great for either of them. But Bella didn't mind at all. Except, competition was in her blood by nature and also from her royal line, and Edward could not just get away with teasing her and running away. She was going to repay him. Bella practically bounced off her bed into her closet. She picked out a tight black mini skirt, a black camisole, with a see through black blouse to go over it. Bella decided to wear a pair of black heels to complete the outfit.

When she deemed herself ready she went downstairs to meet Edward and the others. She walked through the barrier and saw Edward scrutinize her carefully. Bella commended herself on a good choice of clothing. Angela and Jessica told the two they were going over to the boy's common room to find their guardians. Edward and Bella followed a second later. Bella was first to walk through the girl's common room door to the empty corridor. Edward came after and turned around the close the door behind him. When he turned back to face Bella, she was already standing in from of him. She took a few steps towards his form. She lifted on to her tip toes and towards his ear. Along the way she managed to get a hand underneath his shirt and ran the tips of her fingers along his sculpted muscles. She went right up to his ear and huskily whispered:

"Nothing going on at all, Edward." Bella then started placing small kisses from the bottom of his ear all along his jaw right up to the side of his mouth. She looked into his eyes and saw the lust evident in them as they were rapidly turning from golden to black. She decided for her final blow, she moved her lips so they were directly on top of his. Her upper lip gently grazed his without actually kissing. Edward closed his eyes, his hand came up his sides pinning her hand that was underneath his shirt. His remaining hand was clenched into a fist by his side. Bella then quickly moved away from him. Soon after the door to the boy's common room opened up as Angela, Jessica, Eric, and Tyler came into the corridor. Bella spun around to greet them leaving Edward shocked.

"Everyone ready to go?" Bella exclaimed happily. Let's see him beat that.

The group headed over to the educational building. Guardian training was held in a room near where the royals trained except this room was more like gym. As the group walked in, the guardians separated from the royals. This time the royals went to go sit down and the guardians went to the middle of the room. Most of the guardians were male but there were a few females here and there too. Bella watched the interactions between the guardians. Edward coolly greeted over half of the guardians. He seemed to be well liked by most of them. Bella was concentrated on him so she didn't notice Jacob sit down next to her.

"Hey babe. Damn you are smoking today. Getting all dressed up for me?"

"Maybe if you were a year older this would be for you," she responded testily.

"Aww come on. One year isn't so bad. Plus I'm sensitive about my age. You should stop picking on me."

"Why don't you stop hitting on me and giving me a reason to pick on you?" Bella retorted.

"I can't help myself, just look at you. Why you don't have a boyfriend is beyond me? You know, if you are looking for one, I am totally available."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I will be taking it up anytime soon."

"Ouch. Pretty yet cruel. Well the least you can do is give me a small kiss to make up for your attitude." He placed one of his rough hands on her thigh just below her skirt and moved his face towards hers.

"Jacob stop." She tried to push his hand away.

"One kiss is not going to hurt."

"I said stop!" Bella yelled at him trying to scoot away. Edward was suddenly by her side. He grabbed Jacob's hand and harshly threw it off of Bella's leg and pushed his head back.

"What the fuck man?" Jacob spat standing up from the chair and walking forward to face off with Edward. Jacob had russet skin, black hair and dark eyes. His six foot seven inch, toned and muscular build rivaled that of Edward's. But he definitely lacked the grace and perfection Edward could pull off. Edward stood unmoving protectively in front of Bella.

"She doesn't want you touching her, if you couldn't tell from the way she was trying to push you off."

"I think I know what she wants," Jacob winked suggestively at Bella. "Plus, whatever we do is none of your business." Jacob said menacingly back to Edward.

"Well obviously you don't, boy. And _everything_ you do with the Princess is my business. Never forget that. So back off and leave her alone." But unlike Mike, Jacob didn't take the hint. The people in the room began to sense a fight coming on and created a circle around the pair.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do? If I want to touch Bella then I am going to fucking touch her."

"Not while I'm around," Edward responded his voice turning into a hiss.

"You guys!" Bella yelled trying to get both of their attentions. "Stop it, now!"

"Don't worry, babe. Once I deal with this bitch we can have our alone time." Jacob smiled at her. Edward crouched down and growled. The crowd starting going into a frenzy, people yelling for either Edward or Jacob.

"You are going to have to get past me first little boy," Edward taunted. Jacob put up his fists into a fighting position.

"Enough!" a loud voice yelled over all of the commotion. Professor Black and Clearwater had just entered the room. They taught both royals and guardians. Professor Clearwater a royal and Professor Black a guardian before they both decided to turn into teachers.

The crowd dispersed quickly, but Edward and Jacob stayed in the same position. Professor Black came over to them.

"Is there a problem here?" he inquired.

"No dad, no problem."

"Then both of you get into the middle of the room," the professor commanded. Jacob walked off to the middle of the room throwing a grin back in Bella's direction. Edward gave a small growl, but then followed him.

"Okay, so far all we have covered is theory in class. Today we are going to get to the physical part of it all." The class whooped. "I am sure all of you know that the only way to kill a vampire is to attack them by biting their neck and ripping their body to pieces. But, to get to the neck requires skill and training which we begin today." Professor Black continued to give them pointers on how to reach their goal and announced they were going to have a mock run where he was going to be the attacking vampire and each guardian would have to try and get to his neck before he got to theirs. Professor Clearwater would be on the side waiting with a fountain of water. She specialized in that element and one of the good things about water was that it had healing powers. So she would patch up the small scratches and bruises of the students. Vampires were hard to injure by a regular human or a royal without magic, but vampires could do a lot of damage to other vampires.

The fighting commenced. Angela and Jessica enjoyed watching the sport as each student went up for their turn, admiring their body or their movements. While most of the guardians were good, Professor Black beat all of them one by one. Jacob's name was then called. Father and son grappled and rolled around. A few minutes in the Professor bent his head to the side at which point Jacob grabbed onto his neck. His friends cheered for him as the first to be able to beat the teacher. But, to Bella it seemed like the Professor went much easier for son than he did the other students.

As Jacob walked back, Edward's name was called. Jacob threw him a taunting sneer as he passed. Edward calmly walked to the middle of the room. Professor Clearwater cleared her throat.

"Ready, set, fight!"

Edward bent into the same crouched position he faced Jacob with earlier. The professor began to walk around in a circle. Edward mirrored his movements. The students started whispering to each other. No one had ever seen Edward fight and considering he came from a family of great guardians, his skill had to be pretty good. Bella scooted to the edge of her seat as the tension in the air increased.

Professor Black suddenly charged forward but Edward easily avoided it and attacked back. He threw a punch to the face that the Professor Black blocked but it was a feint for the blow to the stomach Edward landed. The professor was thrown back a few steps but immediately returned to the fight. He launched himself at Edward with his razor sharp nails going for his face. Edward jumped to the side but the nails caught hold of his shirt causing it to rip all the way down. Edward shrugged the shirt off. All the girls in the room, including Bella, gave an admiring sigh at his muscles. The fight continued, but this time Edward rushed at the Professor with a backhand at the same time as he did a sweep with his foot. The professor avoided the backhand and jumped just in time to avoid the sweep. He immediately turned around to land a spinning back kick into Edward's body. Edward narrowly dogged the move, but small tiny welts could be seen forming across his chest as the foot grazed him. It was at this point the fight was kicked up a notch and both student and teacher began to really go at it.

Bella couldn't even keep up with them. They both let their inhuman speed take control so that Bella could only tell when a blow was landed because they both stopped for a moment before they continued to fight again. She cringed every time Edward was hit, but neither of them relented. In fact, it seemed to become more heated. Suddenly cheers went up in the room. Bella stood up to see what happened. The professor was lying on the floor, red marks all over his arms and face, with his neck turned towards the side. Edward was pinning him down with his body weight, his fangs protruding lingering inches away from the professor's neck. Edward stood up and helped the professor off the floor. The professor gave him a few words of congratulations and shook his hand before moving on the next student.

Edward walked out to the side. Vampires couldn't sweat yet there seem to be a sort of sheen to his exquisite body despite the angry red marks, making it glow. His hair was a little more tussled than usual but it only made him look better. He politely refused Professor Clearwater's healing and was approaching a group of other guardians he knew. Bella looked him over up and down. His fighting as well as his body was magnificent, and a girl would have to be crazy to let a guy like that walk by without giving him the once over. Edward spotted Bella's gaze and looked her straight in the eye with a raised eyebrow in amusement. Bella blushed a little but refused to back down the stare. Edward gave her a small crooked smile before turning to watch the next match.

The rest of the class finished up with Jacob and Edward being the only two who could pin down the professor. The professor gave each of them some feedback on where to improve for next time because the next training Guardian Cullen would be fighting them and he was much tougher.

Everyone was pumped after the session and they began to file out of the room talking about what moves worked the best. Angela and Jessica walked to meet their guardians as Edward came towards Bella with a smile.

"See something you like?" Edward asked with a grin.

"Definitely," Bella responded with a matching smile. Someone came up from behind Edward to offer him congratulations. Bella watched others leave.

As they left, Jacob unfortunately made eye contact and gave Bella a dangerous lustful stare. She was going to have to keep an eye out for him because he was no longer just one of the little boys on the sidelines. After today, Bella realized he was a threat.

Edward finished up his conversation and began to steer Bella out to the door. But his hand, instead of being on her back, was dangerously close to her butt. Bella smiled the competition was still on.

*****************

A/N: Hey Everyone!

So how are you all enjoying the story? Do you like the way it is heading? I just wanted to leave a little note pleading everyone to leave me a review. Even a little happy face would be enough for the review. I just want to make sure enough people like the story before I continue on. So seriously a quick review would be fantastic! Until next time!

S. Hisake


	6. Halloween

Halloween

Edward finished up his conversation and began to steer Bella out to the door. But his hand, instead of being on her back, was dangerously close to her butt. Bella smiled the competition was still on.

……………

The next few weeks passed in a blur of subtle passes at one another with a small touch here or a quick rub there even a few glimpses of supple legs or a rock hard chest. It was all in good fun, but it never went any farther than that. It was safe to say neither did Bella's powers. It was frustrating. Bella followed Esme's instructions and in the beginning it seemed that her powers were becoming more defined, but, as time went on, Bella encountered that oh-so-familiar pain in the ass wall.

Edward, on the other hand, was becoming one of the favorites on campus. Teachers loved his intelligence; girls adored his body; guys worshiped him for all of the girls he could get. The fact that everyone thought his parents were cool also boosted him up. The royals admired Esme and her knowledge of all the different powers. The guardians saw Carlisle as the epitome of awesome butt-kicker. He was all the guardians would talk about for a week after he taught one of the classes. Safe to say he was fitting in just fine.

Halloween was fast approaching. Although it seemed a little weird, the entire academy loved Halloween. The whole school would get into the holiday with elaborate decorations on all the buildings and lights woven through the greenery in the courtyard. But, by far the leading event of the season was the Hallows Eve Extravaganza, which was rumored to be especially spectacular this year. The only rule for this party was that all who attended must be wearing a costume. Who said vampires and royals didn't enjoy dressing up?

It was a week before the big party and the girls were still trying to decide what theme they wanted to dress up in this year. Angela, Jessica, and Bella were sitting on the couch in the girl's common room hunched over in a deep discussion. Eric and Tyler were sitting in separate armchairs on opposite sides of the couch and Edward was near Bella sitting on the floor resting, his body lying against the side of the couch with one leg up the other on the floor. The boys seemed to be falling asleep even Edward closed his eyes for large periods of time as the girls entered in their third hour of discussion.

"What about a Star Wars theme?" Angela suggested.

"I don't know about you, but I am not about to be wearing two fucking cinnamon roll shit on the side of my head," Jessica vulgarly responded.

"Harry Potter?" Bella threw in.

"But they are so last year. Plus, everyone always does a Harry Potter theme because of the magic. What a cliché." Angela countered.

"I wouldn't mind being Arwen if I had some hunk of a guardian to be Aragorn from Lord of the Rings, but I have lazy ass Tyler as my guardian," Jessica groaned. To prove her point she threw one of the pillows on the couch at the sleeping Tyler who quickly shot up asking why mommy wouldn't let him sleep in longer. The girls fell into fits of giggles until costume planning turned serious again.

"How about the Girls Next Door and three Hugh Heffners?" Jessica added half jokingly half serious.

"Yeah dressing up as a slut is sooo much better than dressing up as witches and wizards," Bella complained with an eye roll.

"Shut up Bella. I don't see you giving any superior ideas," Jessica argued.

"Hey I have an idea," Edward decided to put forward. The girls looked at him, completely shocked.

"Well let's hear it Cullen," Jessica finally commanded.

"Well you are all girls…"

Bella snorted at the comment. "I should hope so."

"Let me finish, jeez," Edward said exasperated. "Okay, you are all girls and, if you are like most girls, you like that 'happily ever after' stuff. So why don't you guys dress up as Disney princesses and we can be the princes." If the girls looked shocked before they looked completely stunned now.

"What? Bad idea?" Edward finally commented at the silence. Two seconds later they all broke into a high pitched girlish squeal. Edward, Tyler, and Eric all covered their ears while the girls began to converse in excited voices.

"Oh my god! That is such a good idea. We didn't we think of it!?" Bella yelled.

"It's so great. Jess can be Snow White because of the curly dark hair!" Angela declared.

"Angy can be Cinderella just with a little darker hair!" Bella inserted.

"And Bella can be Belle!" Angela and Jessica screamed at the same time.

"How perfect," Bella added with a laugh. The girls paused for another eager shriek.

"Eric will be Snow White's unnamed Prince, it will be a pretty hard task for him, but seeing him in tights will make it worth it," Angela jested. Eric gave her a look while she just shrugged in response.

"Tyler will be Cinderella's Prince Charming, if only he were more romantic and sexy and prince-like," she sighed.

"Hey, I take offense to that," Tyler chimed in.

"Sure you do. Why don't you just go back to sleep." He huffed at her comment.

"And, Edward will be my Beast turned Prince," Bella finished, giving Edward a small smile. He returned it with a smile of his own. The boys started groaning in the background.

"Good job, dude. We are all going to look like faggots with tights and crap now," Eric complained to Edward.

"Actually, you are the only one who has to wear tights. Tyler and I will just be wearing slacks," Edward corrected with a smug look.

"Great, so I'll just be the fag." Everyone laughed at him. The rest of them broke up into their own chatter as Bella dipped her head down to Edward's ear.

"Seriously, that was such a good idea. I guess you're pretty smart," she said with a feigned nonchalant attitude.

"Pretty smart?" he scoffed, "I prefer the term genus."

"You do? I was thinking more along the lines of the term jackass."

"Tomato, potato, right?" Edward questioned with a laugh. Bella nodded her head.

"He's finally catching on!" Bella exclaimed. Edward just shook his head. Soon after the rest of the group dispersed to go to bed. They didn't have much time left before the party so they needed as much sleep as they could get. The girls still had to find costumes for both themselves and the guys while keeping up with school work and magic practice.

The rest of the week passed in a flurry of phone calls to costume shops, arguments over sizes, arguments over tights (which Eric lost), over night shipping, and whole lot of other behind the scenes mess. But, all the hard work paid off. By the time Friday rolled around, the eve of Halloween eve, all costumes were ready and delivered to each person.

Because teachers didn't get to see their students this year on Halloween, since it fell on a Sunday, they took full advantage of Friday. Royal practice was canceled in honor of the holiday, so Bella was able to sleep in, but no amount of sleep could prepare her for the sight in first period. Professor Ateara was dressed to the T as Harry Potter, lightning bolt, glasses, and all. If that wasn't bad enough the rest of Bella's professors were clad in Spartan armor, Ironman suit, Catwoman, and so much more. Even the headmistress was dressed as Wonder Woman. The teachers were so pumped up that no teaching went on at all. When sixth period ended it was not a moment too soon.

The girls spent the rest of their Friday making sure all of the plans were solid. Why did they spend so much time with Halloween costumes? Who knows. But for whatever reason, they wanted it to be perfect and perfect it would be. Bella went to sleep Saturday morning confident everything would go well that evening.

Bella woke up just as the sun finished setting. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was eight. She had four hours until the party started. Bella decided to go find some food downstairs. She walked into the kitchen, found bowl, and her favorite cereal, Lucky Charms. She took her food over to the couch to watch some TV. The common room was empty except for a bronzed hair guy smirking at Bella from an armchair.

"What are you doing up so early?" Bella asked as she sunk into the soft cushions of the couch.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Understandable but then why would you come into the girl's common room?

"Why would any guy on this campus not want to spend time in a girl's common room?"

"Touché Cullen," Bella got out through munching her cereal.

"Didn't someone ever tell you that a lady never speaks with her mouth open?"

"They did but I then again I don't really give a damn," Bella responded cheekily. Edward gave his usual deep chuckle that Bella loved to hear.

"What are you eating anyway? Lucky Charms? You know it's mostly sugar, right?"

"Don't _you_ know that they are magically delicious? And anything magical must be good for us," Bella replied.

"You just keep telling yourself that."

"I will. Hey where is the remote?" Bella took one of her hands and starting poking through the pillows. She was searching for a good two minutes before she looked up and saw Edward tossing the remote from one hand to the next.

"You're such an ass, Edward," Bella stated with annoyance.

"Aww don't act like that Bella," Edward replied mockingly. Bella threw him a haughty look. "Fine, fine, maybe Princess Belle didn't get her beauty rest last night." He got up from the armchair and sat down next to Bella.

"Maybe it's because I was plagued by dreams of a Beast," Bella countered trying to lunge for the remote and missing as he pulled it away.

"A sexy Beast though right?" Edward teased. Bella made a grab for the remote again. Edward pulled it out of her reach again. "Right?" he inquired with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Bella decided to play along. She put her bowl of cereal down next to the sofa. She made eye contact with him, putting on a smoldering look. She used her fingertips to feel up the side of his muscular arm. She slowly maneuvered so that she started to climb over him, never breaking his gaze. She took her hand and touched the side of his neck then up to his cheek with a final resting spot in his bronze hair, massaging small circles into his scalp. He let out a low guttural moan. Her ministrations did not stop as she licked her lips sexily then moaned out, "A sexy, panty-dropping, wet-inducing, muscular Beast." His jaw dropped a little and at that same instant Bella dived for the remote and got hit. She gave a triumphant yell, switched on the TV to Transformers, and resumed eating her cereal. Edward stayed in his frozen position for a minute longer before finally saying something.

"That was a cheap shot Bella," Edward retorted.

"You started the game, dear Edward." He tried to search for a response but couldn't find one, so he just conceded with a shrug and watched the movie with Bella. Bella laughed then settled in for the next hour to see Autobots battle Decepticons.

Slowly the girls started to come in to the common room searching for food and all excitedly discussing the party later in the night. As the movie drew to a close, Bella told Edward she had to get ready for the party.

"It's two hours until the party. Do you really need that long?"

"Yeah. Especially for a costume party. Man, guys!" Bella yelled exasperated.

"Jeez, you, Rose, Alice. All girls are the same. I swear you spend half of your lives getting ready for things," Edward mumbled.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Nothing, nothing. Go get ready and I will see you in two hours."

"Don't forget to get dressed!" Bella reminded as she walked through the barrier to the staircase. But, on the way up she thought she had a few minutes left to spare. She knocked on Angela's and Jessica's door. A voice said to enter through the wood. Bella walked in.

The room was not as large as hers but it was still spacious. It was painted in a girly pink. There were two small matching vanities and dressers on one side of the room and a sofa on the other. They did not have the luxury of a walk in closet but they did have their own bathroom. In the middle of the room there were two single wooden oak beds with small nightstands on the side. Bella already saw both of the outfits lying out on the beds. The girls came from the bathroom wrapped in towels.

"You guys ready? Costumes good and everything?" Bella asked while sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the vanities. They both responded positively. The girls talked for ten minutes about all of the crazy teachers and the party later that evening before Bella left to get ready.

Bella walked into her room and brought out her costume from her closet it and placed it on her bed. It was a perfect re-creation of Belle's golden ballroom dress from the movie. It was made in rich satin, with embroideries and iridescent sequin detailing. In addition, the draping on skirt was accented with beautiful satin rosettes. It was perfect and it took a whole shit load of hard work to get it over to the school in time for the party.

Bella, within the two hours she had to prepare for the party, showered, shaved, dressed, and styled her hair. Angela and Jessica knocked at the door just about the time the party started. They were royals and it was deemed okay to be fashionably late. Bella told them to wait a minute so she could give herself one last check in the mirror.

The dress fit incredibly well on her body. The bodice hugged her curves in all the right ways with the off the shoulder design on top accentuating the smooth skin of her collar bone. Bella checked her hair one last time. In true Disney fashion, Bella had it up in ringlets with some of her bangs loosely put up so that the baby hairs framed her face. Not a perfect Belle look alike, but damn close if she had to say so. Bella did one more spin in the mirror, liking the way the dress flowed, before she grabbed a matching golden clutch and made her way to the door right after slipping into golden heels. Angela and Jessica both looked great in their outfits.

Angela had on the famous blue Cinderella dress complete with puff sleeves and long arm gloves that reached up to her elbows. She also adorned a matching blue headband to help keep her hair up. Bella couldn't help but admire how the folds of the dress made Angela look awesome.

Jessica looked a little more risqué. The top of the outfit was the same from the movie with her blue top and puff sleeves, but instead of the long bottom of the dress, she had it tailored so that it stopped mid thigh. She then had on red panty hose that ended a little before the dress started so you could still see skin. To finish the outfit she had on black stilettos.

"Wow Bella! Your boobs look fucking phenomenal in that dress!" Jessica shouted bluntly.

"Thanks… I guess. Angy you looked grand and Jess… well you look like a hooker version of Snow White, but you look good too."

"Damn right I do. And I mean, hey, if this is the only day of the year I can dress like a slut then I am sure as hell going to take it." Angela just shook her head in embarrassment for Jessica.

"But Bella you really do look fantastic. You might just win 'best costume' this year," Angela added appreciatively.

"Thanks Angy," Bella replied with a smile. "Okay let's go down to meet the boys. I am dying to see how Eric looks in tights."

The girls giggled their way down the staircase and came out into the common room. Everyone was bustling around in costumes all trying to make their way over to the ballroom, but out of all the chaos it was definitely the three storybook princes come to life that stood from the rest. It turned out that the blue tights fit Eric very well and he didn't even seem to mind.

"Dude, you have no idea how much breathing room there is in these. Like I know they look gay or whatever, but seriously my package can get some serious air." He walked around with his legs wide open to demonstrate to the other boys what he was talking about. But somehow the rest of the outfit, white long sleeve shirt, the blue tunic, and red cape, saved Eric from looking like a complete idiot. Angela quickly rushed over to him to make him immediately stop his duck walk around the common room.

Tyler did not look too bad either. It turned out that he cleaned up nicely when he wanted to. The tan shoulder pads matching the tan top gave sharpness to his frame. The red slacks also fit very nicely. But the rope chain that was supposed to be hanging in the front was in the back. Jessica wandered over to fix him up.

After Bella took in the other girls' reactions she finally turned her attention on Edward. He was naturally stunning of course but tonight he looked incredible. The black pants with the gold stripe were a perfect fit on his lean legs giving just enough definition without going overboard. The white undershirt hugged his rock hard chest giving a hint to what lay beneath the clothing. But Bella had to say that the best part of the outfit was the blue and gold overcoat. It matched exquisitely with his hair and gave Edward an overall look of a suave debonair Prince.

He offered his hand out to Bella because Bella was seriously lost in Edward's perfection, once again. She finally snapped out of her trance and took his hand. Very slowly, gently, and sensually I might add, Edward brought her hand to his mouth and turned it over so it was up before placing a small butterfly kiss on her palm. Bella's heart skipped a beat.

"Good evening Princess Belle. You look extremely bewitching tonight," Edward spoke smoothly with good long look at Bella's petite accentuated frame.

"Good evening my Prince. You are looking pretty handsome tonight as well," Bella responded as if she were in a dream. He held out his arm and Bella wove hers through it.

Every girl that passed could not take their eyes off Edward. One girl walked into a wall because she was so busy looking at him. Edward was, without a doubt, dead sexy in the costume and the best looking guy on campus, easily. Most girls took small appreciative glances at him some were braver such as a girl dressed in a cat outfit.

"Hi Edward," came the timid voice of the pretend feline.

"Hello Madame," Edward said in a deep masculine voice and punctuated the small line with a sparkling smile, momentarily dazing her. She shook her head after a minute, gave a small wave and quickly scooted out the door.

"You really shouldn't do that to people," Bella criticized. "It's hardly fair."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that - She's probably hyperventilating in the hallway right now." He seemed confused.

"Oh, come on," Bella said dubiously." You have to know the effect you have on people." He tilted his head to one side, his eyes were questioning.

"I dazzle people?"

"You haven't noticed? Do you think everybody gets put off so easily?" He ignored Bella's questions.

"Do I dazzle you?" Edward questioned with a slight smirk and true curiosity burning in his eyes. Bella sighed. She was just about to respond truthfully when the others interrupted and told them they needed to be heading out.

The other pairs began walking, but before Bella could follow Edward whispered in her ear that he wanted to know the answer before the end of the night. Bella gave him a small smile and without another word tugged lightly for Edward continue in the path of the rest of the group.

They reached the party in no time and it was already in full swing. A huge banner was draped over the entrance marking the Hallows Eve Extravaganza. The setup was similar except that the decorations were more Halloween themed complete with Jack-O-Lanterns on the tables and little lit up ghosts that served as light bulbs for the strings of lights surrounding the room. The only big difference at this party was the fact that everything was moved in closer to the circle so there was a roped off path around the room that began at the entrance to the party and ended near the same spot.

Each guardian royal couple waited at the entrance. Bella and Edward were in the front of their group. When they finally reached the door, the student nodded to them both to start walking, then, booming from all edges of the room, came his voice.

"Next couple is Guardian Cullen and Princess Swan as Beauty and the Beast." Edward and Bella made their way around the track as everyone stopped to stare at them. Bella heard her friends announced somewhere behind them, but couldn't focus properly because of all the attention they were getting. Once Bella and Edward finished their walk, a walk used to show off the costumes so everyone could vote at the end of the night, they were hounded by people from all sides. Bella put on her mingling face and began her duty.

An hour passed in the usual setting until something a little different happened. Out of the throngs of people Bella usually talked to, a girl with strawberry blonde hair dressed as a, surprise, slutty bunny came up to Bella.

"Hello Princess, Edward."

"Tanya," Edward said with surprise. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Princess would you be so kind as to lend me your guardian for dance?" she asked sweetly. Bella hesitated in answering. Who the hell was this girl? And, how did Edward know her? Tanya could sense the reluctance. "I swear only one dance, two tops." Bella must have gave some kind of sound signaling permission because Edward was soon yanked to the dance floor. Tanya gave one look back at Bella with a suspicious gleam to her eye.

Suddenly, in the whole crowd of people, Bella felt alone. She watched Tanya and Edward become enveloped by the swaying body of dancers and she couldn't help but feel an angry tug at her heart. He didn't even try object at the girl; just left Bella standing stupidly alone without any explanation. Obviously there was something going on there that Bella didn't know about.

She was about to walk as far away from the dance floor as she could get but Mike popped up out of nowhere. He quickly checked side to side, looking for what Bella thought was Edward. Not seeing him, Mike broke out into a smile.

"Hey Princess. I think you owe me a dance," Mike said with hopeful eyes. Bella was about to reject him again but then thought 'if Edward is having fun then I should too'.

"I'd be delighted, Mike," Bella replied. Mike showed surprise but then instant satisfaction as he led Bella to the dance floor. The song just changed into a slow dance. Mike brought Bella to the heart of the dance floor and placed his arms around her waist. She, in turn, slowly looped hers around his neck. They moved in slow, unstable, and awkward circles, but no matter how bad the dance was Mike never stopped smiling. At one point he tried to converse with her but the music was too loud to talk over so they just continued to sway to the beat.

As the number was coming to an end, Bella was considering another song with Mike until a few dancing bodies moved out of the way so Bella had a clear view of Edward and Tanya. Bella immediately glanced at his hands and they were respectfully holding either side of her waist, but her hands were around his neck and tangled in his hair. She was actually playing with his hair, curling a few strands around her perfectly manicured nails. She watched a few seconds longer as Tanya said something that made Edward throw his head back and genuinely laugh. Bella loved Edward's face as he laughed but only when she was the one making him laugh. And, to throw salt on the wound, Tanya removed one of her hands from Edward's hair to touch his cheek. That was it. Something inside Bella snapped. The song finished and Mike was about to ask for another one, but Bella quickly made up and excuse then found her way out of the maze of dancers. Once out she was about to walk back to the group of people, but she realized she was too pissed to be any good company at the moment. She opted towards heading for the door instead.

The student/guard gave her a weird look as she exited probably because she didn't have a guardian with her, but Bella could care less. She walked on the pathway heading back to the dorms but instead took a different route winding through the trees and shrubbery. Seven minutes later, after hiking through thick leaves and greenery Bella reached her favorite place on campus. A secret enclosed area no one else, as far as Bella could tell, knew about. A place Bella frequented in the past years whenever she needed time to think.

She arrived in a small open area with a small waterfall on the right leading into a sparkling pond that drained out into a stream on the left. There was a stone bench constructed near the pond marking this as a spot planned out for the courtyard but the intense, dense group of trees that surrounded the tranquil area proved it had not been used for tens of years. Bella walked over to the bench. She kicked off her heels and pulled her feet up on top of the bench so the rest of her dress was overflowing from the stone structure. The pond allowed a break in the trees so a patch of sky was visible letting moonlight shine into the water.

Bella tried to drink in the beauty of her surroundings, but the anger came back every time. She took a deep breath trying to get her emotions under control.

Why would Edward do that? Why would he flirt with Bella, act like she was something special but then go around and do it to some girl Bella had never even met before? Was he playing with her? Using her as a pawn in sick game? Did every pass and touch really mean nothing? Just some fun? Do I mean anything to him?

Bella's head was swirling. Why was she so pissed? She shouldn't be upset. It wasn't as if Edward was her boyfriend or anything. He was her guardian. Just her guardian. Nothing more.

Bella repeated those words over and over in her mind, trying to convince herself they were true. But, somewhere deep inside, Bella could feel her heart breaking.

…………….

Hey Everyone!

I want to thank everyone who has supported this story so far with your reviews and your willingness to read my story. I hope you have and will continue to enjoy it.

Again I ask all readers to please leave me a little review even the small happy faces will do so I know how I am doing, but a few words are also appreciated. As a proposition, once I receive 40 reviews for this chapter I will post the next one. And, a little hint, it has to do with Bella and her powers!

Again, I hope everyone has liked it up to this point! Please don't hesitate to send me PM's or reviews with suggestions on how to make the story better! I love feedback! Okay this is all for now! Until next time!

S. Hisake

PS: Hoped everyone enjoyed the little Twilight excerpt in the story. I thought it would fit in well. Tell me what you think about it =)


	7. The Solution

A/N: Just a quick note before the new chapter. I want to thank all the reviewers who have stuck with this story so far. All of you are seriously the best! You are the ones who keep me inspired to continue with the plot. I write this story just for you!

…………..

The Solution

She walked back to though the empty common room and up the stairway. She walked inside her dorm and felt …alone. She undressed quickly and cleaned her face; trying to scrub away this bad night; trying to scrub away the bad memories that were threatening to resurface. Bella avoided looking at herself in the mirror. She couldn't handle seeing the raw emotions play across her features.

It wasn't just the fact that she felt abandoned by Edward. It was the piercing recognizable loneliness that bothered her.

She climbed into bed and lay down. She felt as her entire being was enveloped by silence. The stillness of the air in the room. The quiet of the building as all of its inhabitants except for one were out to party late into the night. The emptiness of her heart beating a hollow yet familiar sound; one that she had grown accustomed too; one that shouldn't have had to know so well. Yet, here she was. All her friends were out having fun. Edward was out doing who knows what with a slut who has been who knows where. And Bella was in bed trying to suppress the sounds of the past, the screams, the yells but as she fell asleep all of it came flooding back.

Bella could see her six year old self, so naïve, so innocent, so unaware. Then, like a filmstrip the memories began to flash like pictures in her mind. Renee's face came into view and Bella loved each crease and wrinkle in her eccentric, silly, yet loveable mother. Most say that Renee was just an older looking version of Bella, but Bella knew that her mother was unique in every possible way. Who else in the world could look at Bella's depressed expression and know the exact root of the problem? The answer was no one. But this is it… _was_.

Suddenly, Renee face was contorted into pain and suffering. Her mouth opened for a blood curdling scream with red liquid starting to drip from the sides of her face. Then as soon as the image came, it left. Bella was now standing in her father's study. There was no light in the room except for a small desk lamp. He was slumped over his desk; head in his hands; unshed tears in his eyes. And those words. Those painful, heart wrenching words.

"You are alone now… completely and utterly alone."

It echoed in Bella's sleeping mind; an evil mantra that would not stop. It haunted her every step; her every moment; her entire being. It was what shackled her, held her down. She was alone… alone… alone… alone. Over and over it played. Her mind went black with just that word over and over the only thing left. The cruel, distant voice of her father repeating it for Bella. The sound was becoming louder. The vibrations of the harsh syllables reverberated off of the nothingness in her mind. Pounding. Alone. Alone. Alone.

Until, Bella woke up.

The pounding sound still continued but this time it was not in her mind but coming from her window. Bella looked at the time on her cell. 3 in the afternoon. She looked at lack of light filtering in from the window. It was raining outside. The drops of water cast shadows on to the floor. Bella trailed one of the shadows of the drops as it slid along the glass until the knocking came again, but this was something different than the drone of raindrops.

Bella finally looked towards the window and saw Edward sitting on the sill. She quickly jumped up and ran to the window to let him in. Edward jumped through, water being splayed everywhere. Yet, even drenched to the bone he still looked like a freaking God.

Despite his delicious appearance, Bella could still feel the anger from earlier. She still felt the pain of the onslaught of memories he awakened. But, what good would any of her animosity be if he died from pneumonia because of the rain.

Without speaking a word, Bella began to concentrate. She felt the tingles in a place deep in her body. She focused the energy into her hands. When she felt it condense and form she pulled both hands back to one side of her body. The air began to pick up and when it was at a decent speed she quickly waved her hands from her side over Edward. The breeze proved to be efficient and dried most of the water off of his clothes. There were still some drops in his hair, but not much. Bella was sufficiently pleased. Her progress was better, not epic, but better.

"Bella," Edward began, "where did you go? I tried looking for you half the night. I asked almost everyone if they saw you and I didn't find out until the very end that you went to your room. I was… worried," Edward said with a furrowed expression.

"Ahh yes. Worried? Well I'm pretty sure most people consider your worry as a different emotion," Bella responded acidly, remembering his reaction with Tanya. He looked confused.

"Bella, I was worried. As your guardian, I am supposed to know where you are at all times. I am supposed to be with you."

"Guardian?!" Bella's voice raised an octave. "Don't even kid me. You got away from me the first chance you got with whatever her name is. Where were your _guardian_ skills then? I'll tell you where! Flirting with some skirt! So don't you even start with that crap! Don't even start at all! I want you out of my room now! Window, door, I don't care just …just…leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you," Bella finished brokenly.

"But, Bella you don't understand…"

"I understand enough. You are my guardian and I expect you to act as such. You can go do whatever girl you want but at least next time you talk to me, don't get your girlfriend to do it. And, you get a guardian to cover you while you are gone. I am Princess Isabella Marie Swan. I am royal. I am to be protected. I am priority." Bella let her cold bitchy personality come out, a natural defense when the stable walls of her life threatened to fall. Edward gave her a hard questioning stare.

"…Bella…"

"Princess Swan to you Guardian Cullen. And, I am in the dorms. I am safe. I have no need of a guardian. Leave me. _Now_." The edge on her voice was starting to fade. She needed him to leave before the levees of her emotions broke.

Edward began to reach out his hand towards her, but then let it fall back to his side. His eyes, once golden, were now dark and black. Bella couldn't help but note that he was an entirely different person.

"As you wish Princess," his voice equally as cold as Bella's. With a swift movement and a complete disregard for his dry clothes, Edward jumped out of Bella's window back into the rainstorm. Bella closed the window, not even bothering to watch his retreating figure amazingly find his way down from so many stories up.

Bella collapsed on her bed, completely spent. Her emotions were raging. She was angry, jealous, depressed, overwhelmingly sad. She had no idea what to do now. But, if Edward only considered himself to be just her guardian then she would act like he was such. No more flirting, no more subtle passes. She was too strong of a person to let some playboy come in a ruin it all. No. Not Bella.

So, Bella did the only thing she could do at that moment. She went back to sleep.

At a natural time, 8 pm, Bella woke up, once again, to knocking. She looked at the knob and saw that she forgot to lock it.

"Open!" she hollered. Angela and Jessica came in with Jessica using air to lift and bring in a plasma TV screen after her. Angela had a stack full of DVD cases in her arm. Jessica maneuvered the TV into a position on one of the surfaces facing the bed.

"Happy Sunday!" Angela yelled to Bella taking a seat on her bed.

"Happy Halloween!" Jessica added. "Ready for our annual All Halloween Day Scary Movie Marathon?!"

Bella was surprised for a minute but then it came back to her that the night before was Hallow's Eve. She sat up in bed.

"Well, as ready as I ever am for scary movies."

"That's the spirit!" Angela added. She then proceeded to put in a DVD into the built in DVD player on the screen.

Ever since Bella's first year in the school, her, Angela, and Jessica would have a scary movie marathon to celebrate Halloween. Much cooler than going trick-or-treating through the classrooms in the education building. A surprising pastime that a lot of the students enjoyed. Sure scary movies made her piss her pants at every murderer that jumped out or even when the music darkened, but there was something about the comfort of being with her friends that made it almost okay. Bella lied back against her bed and brought a protecting pillow to her chest. The girls squeezed closer together and in the middle of the first gruesome attack of Michael Myers, Bella felt her tension from the afternoon slip away and she enjoyed her time with her friends.

Bella, Angela, and Jessica watched scary movies until dawn with breaks only to pee or to pop another bag of popcorn.

After their last movie, Jessica switched over the TV input to regular cable and a news feed was already in mid broadcast.

"… six more bodies were found today all diagnosed with a drainage of all blood. In addition, five more have been reported missing and police believe it is connected with these murders. Over the past few months the total number of deaths is staggering. It is now beginning to worry the civilians." Some woman was interviewed saying how scared she was for herself and her family living in the area. Then the reporter continued. "With no leads, the police have added extra enforcement to hopefully catch whoever is behind the attacks…"

The girls shivered involuntarily.

"Nothing like a real life thriller to scare the crap out of you," Jessica commented.

"You guys, I beginning to get worried. All of these deaths. It can't just be a coincidence. Can it?" Bella questioned.

"Probably not, but if the teachers are freaking yet then neither will I," Angela finished matter of factly. Bella and Jessica agreed. Then the girls announced that it was time for them to sleep and they left the room.

All and all it was a good day, except for the news, and Bella fell asleep exhausted but a bit happier especially when she had no dreams.

Bella woke up Monday morning. Luckily, royal classes were canceled again due to the late night Halloween partying, which meant Bella could put off seeing Edward just a bit longer.

She had time to mellow out her feelings, but Bella decided that whatever game Edward was playing, she refused to be a part of it. From now on their relationship would strictly be royal and guardian.

With no real need or want to impress today, Bella put on some casual black cotton slacks with a black tank top and black jacket. She quickly put her hair up and left the door. Bella stopped by Angela's and Jessica's room to pick them up. She did not want to chance meeting Edward alone at the bottom of the staircase.

As soon as the girls came into view, Bella saw him with Tyler and Eric. His eyes were cast down but when they did glance up Bella could see a change in them, a dark golden with specks of black. Not a good mood today.

Everyone greeted each other and then left for their first class. Edward stayed always five paces from Bella close enough to protect her if the situation required but far enough from any suggestion of intimacy.

They all walked into first period together. For Bella there were six periods a day with the exception of royal classes every Monday and Friday. First period was History of Magic which covered a superficial amount of information so each student was relatively informed. The following five periods were dedicated to a specific element; earth, water, air, fire, spirit. This is where detail came in. In each class the students would learn the nitty gritty of each element as well as how it has played its role in history along with notable people who specialized in those elements. These were interesting classes and informative especially to those who had already specialized but for Bella it served as a constant reminder of what she had yet to master.

First period passed at the pace of snail, but, like every other day, it ended. Second period, Earth Class, was much more fun.

The professor walked in front of the class where there were several pots of dirt in front of her.

"Good morning everyone! I hoped all had an enjoyable holiday and in the spirit of Halloween and all the costumes I thought we would have a special class today. We are going to focus our Earth energy to mold dirt into a living mask that can be placed on your face as a disguise. But, these are more than just clay things you would use a string to keep in place. What we will be creating are life like camouflages with realistic feeling skin, bone structure, eyes, etc. The good thing is that this is a simple trick so one does not need to specialize in the element to achieve a mask. Although, it takes a lot of focus and requires dedication, but I think you lot are all ready. Do you agree?"

Shouts and cheers went up from the students.

"One more tip. Using just Earth energy we can create relatively good masks but if you can add a little bit of Spirit they will come alive more, so to speak. Also, if you succeed in making a mask today don't be afraid to try it on. As long as you are in control of your powers it will mold onto your face then come right off. To begin the process, have the face of a person in mind that you would like to recreate. Then place your earth energy into the dirt so that it will come together in the form of that face. If you have any questions just call my name and I will come to help. Alright I want royals in groups of threes along with their guardians. One person fetch a pot of dirt from the front and bring it to your group. Then let the magic begin!"

Angela went with Eric to grab a pot of dirt. They brought it back to a secluded corner and then the girls began. At first all they could do was move around the dirt, creating mountains then destroying them because no one could concentrate on a particular face. Jessica wanted to do Angeline Jolie or Megan Fox. Angela was stuck between Jennifer Aniston, Courtney Cox, and Lisa Kudrow.

Bella had a different problem. It wasn't that she couldn't choose a face, it was that one was stuck in her head. The face of an annoying strawberry blonde girl. Bella could remember most of the detail of her face. Her mischievous eyes to the suspicious glee in her grin. Bella could fell a tension building in her leaving through her fingertips. Before she really had a grip on what was happening, the dirt starting piling on top of the main pile. It began to twist and clump forming the basic mound of the mask. Next parts starting sliding off as Bella could feel the magic hollowing out the eyes and mouth but forming the nose. Next the detail started to form. The certain curve of the lips and the slight shape of the eyes with a curling of the eyelashes. Soon the dirt changed color from brown to a light peach. And whether she liked it or not, in Bella's hands was a scarily good replica of Tanya's face.

"Very nicely done Princess Swan. I see quite a lot of earth potential in you!" the Professor commented as she made rounds.

"Thanks Professor," Bella mumbled. Once she was out of sight, Bella quickly destroyed the mask. She didn't want anyone to see. Instead she decided to pass the time by watching Angela and Jessica.

Angela finally picked Jennifer Aniston. The mask was pretty good but her eyes were too almond shape making her look very Asian. She shook her head at the flaw and started to reform the eyes.

Jessica, on the other hand, was already done. She decided on Angelina Jolie. As a person who specialized in earth, her creation was awesome. The mask was definitely Angelina Jolie from the striking eyes to puffy lips.

"But it on Jess!"

Jessica smiled at Bella before bringing the mask to her face. Before even putting the mask flush against her skin, the mask seemed to reach out, the clay attaching to Jessica's face. The clay began to move becoming familiar with the bone structure of its host. The mask of Angelina Jolie shifted slightly as it became accustomed to its wearer but it still looked good.

"Oh and she said to add some Spirit, right?" Jessica voice asked through Angelina Jolie's lips. Bella nodded in response.

Jessica closed her eyes and, all of sudden, the face took on a natural glow. The skin brightened and glossed over a little bit more. The lips took on more of a curved puffy look. The mask looked completely realistic. It any regular person on the street saw it, they would swear by all that is good and holy, that Jessica was Angelina Jolie.

Jessica took out a mirror to analyze the mask.

"Not bad if I do say so myself."

"Yeah you did a hell of a job," spoke Jennifer Aniston.

"I feel so star struck with both Jennifer Aniston and Angelina Jolie here," Bella exaggerated with a fanning movement. They all laughed. Tyler poked his head through.

"You know, I always wondered what it would be like to kiss Angelina Jolie's lips."

"Don't even think about it Tyler," Jessica warned. Again, everyone laughed, even Edward despite his dark mood.

A few minutes later the Professor gave everyone a five minute clean up warning. Jessica and Angela along with Eric and Tyler finished cleaning the dirt, leaving Edward alone with Bella.

"Bella, can I talk to you now? Sensibly?" he whispered.

"A princess is always sensible, Mister Cullen," Bella answered dryly.

"Princess, I need the chance to explain with Tanya the other night. It really isn't what you think. Tanya is an…"

"I don't give a crap," Bella interrupted in a fierce whisper, "I don't want your excuses or your explanations. I want you to be my guardian. I don't give a damn about your love life so please keep it to yourself." Bella turned on her heel and left him in the corner.

Bella avoided any alone situations with Edward for the rest of the day. Whenever it looked as if he were going to approach her, she would conveniently surround herself with people.

Bella played this cat and mouse game with him for the next few days. She could see, almost feel, the need for him to explain himself burning in his eyes, but she was not going to let him get close enough to do it for fear of falling for whatever trap he had planned.

All was going well, Bella could play like this for weeks on end, until both her and Edward were called out of class to the headmistress's office.

Bella didn't think this was going to be a social call. She could feel the tension starting to build. The walk was silent. Edward did not try to talk to her as he had the past few days. He could feel the unrest coming off of her like waves.

They both walked through the familiar hallway to the headmistress's office. Bella knocked and they were beckoned in.

"Princess Swan, Guardian Cullen," she greeted. "Unfortunately, I need to have a private conversation with Princess Swan." She waved her hand in graceful gesture in the air. "You will find a chair outside the door to wait until we are finished."

"Yes ma'am." Edward left and it made Bella feel a little unguarded. She resisted fidgeting in the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Please have a seat Princess. We have very important matters to discuss." Bella sat. "Your father has recently contacted me concerning your specialization." She paused. "I tried to explain to him the progress you were making with your magic and lessons you have had with the Cullens. But, your father feels that this academy is not doing its all to help you in your path. He feels as if we are… holding you back. Thus, to him an adequate explanation of why you have not specialized. From this conclusion, your father has decided to withdraw you from this academy to transfer you to our Midnight Sun Academy."

"He wants to send me to Africa?!" Bella yelled pushing herself out of her seat. The Midnight Sun Academy was the equivalent of an army boot camp. It was in a dry hot desert run by people who were strict and mean. Whenever a child misbehaved, they were threatened to be sent there and the unruly child would immediately straighten out. No one wanted to go to that academy. This was a place where the teachers outnumbered the students, the students who lived through the experience turned into teachers, and usually a place no one leaves once they enter.

"I'm afraid so. He just doesn't see the need to keep you here where there are… other choices."

"He can't… he can't… just do that!" she stuttered.

"I am afraid he can, he is your father. I'm sorry there is nothing I can do about it. He said he would like the transfer to happen before the November holidays. I tried to prolong the move but he wants it to be sooner rather than later. I have set up times for you to meet with your teachers to discuss grades and how they will transfer when you…"

"Is that all, ma'am?" Bella interrupted

"All of what, Princess?"

"All we have to discuss?"

"Yes it is," the headmistress responded a little taken back.

"Then may I leave?" Bella asked in a monotone voice. The headmistress's gaze turned soft and understanding.

"You may."

"Thank you."

Bella got up from the chair and walked out the door. She walked past Edward without saying a word, but she could see him get up to follow her. Bella tried to concentrate on where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do, but she couldn't. She was in shock. Being sent to Midnight Sun? As if living in a boiling desert would help her powers. But, Bella doubted if this was really just about her specialization. To her it seemed like a good excuse for Charlie to make Bella go away.

"Princess?... Bella?" Edward asked hesitantly, still following Bella. She didn't register he was there.

She kept walking through the campus then off of the path taking the familiar turns and curves. At first it was a slow walk, then a slight jog, and towards the last part towards Bella's spot, it turned into an all out run.

Things were going too fast. Move? Charlie was making her move. Granted she never really had a very stable life, but Bella was finally able to build something here. She had friends. She knew her teachers. She was doing well! How could he just change her life around with a snap of his fingers! She couldn't take this. She needed to be in the only place that was not bound to change.

Only when the small pool of water came into view did Bella calm down. That was until she realized that Edward had followed her all the way there.

"Bella?!" He easily strolled through the thicket and up to Bella. "Will you just tell me what happened! Why are you running?!"

Bella took a long hard look at him and… started laughing. It was a small giggle but then it turned into a maniacal laugh.

"This must be great for you! The perfect situation!" Bella began hysterically.

"What are you talking about?" Edward demanded.

"Well my situation," Bella got out through her laughter.

"Bella, what happened?! What is your situation?!"

"My dad is shipping me off to Midnight Sun because I can't specialize." Edward paused. After it seemed like a hundred different emotions ran through him he spoke again.

"I'm going with you," he responded completely serious.

Bella wasn't going to fall for it.

"Ah yes, a good guardian is supposed to follow its royal right? Well don't you worry. I release you from your duty."

"I don't care if I am your official guardian or not. I am still going with you." Bella couldn't help but laugh again.

"Didn't you hear me Cullen. I said you can go. Stop putting up the act. You are free to frolic with your little Tanya now."

"Act? Tanya? What are you talking about?" Bella's anger snapped.

"Do you take my for a fucking fool? I know about you and Tanya. So whatever game you have been playing with me is over!"

"Are you delusional?! There is no game. There is nothing going on with Tanya. She is…"

"Stop playing around with me!" Bella shouted into the clearing. "Stop playing with my emotions. You cannot honestly tell me you like me after I saw the way you acted with her at the dance. Just stop with the crap. I am done with it. I am leaving here so please just spare me the shit, okay?"

"Bella, will you sit your stubborn ass down and listen for once in your life?!" He pointed over to the bench. Bella gave him a cold stare.

"And what if I refuse?"

"Fine don't sit, just listen! Tanya is a family friend. We had something in the past... years and years ago. The only reason she was visiting during Halloween was to give me an update on my family at the other academies." Bella looked unconvinced. "I'm not lying!"

Bella stood in front of Edward. She could see the true emotions in his eyes and it was beginning to break down her resolve, but it was too much… just too much to take.

"It doesn't matter Edward. I'm not a person meant to be with others. Every time I am put in a situation with anyone else I always end up alone. I am alone," Bella admitted out loud more so to herself than to Edward. After a minute she continued. "Just let me be. Let me make this change in peace. Just leave things." Bella's eyes glazed over with moisture. She turned her head away so Edward wouldn't see.

"You don't understand Bella," Edward cooed quietly to her as he gently took her face in his hands and turned it towards him.

"Understand what?" Bella asked, too tired to resist anymore.

"I adore you, Bella. I've adored you since the moment we first met. I adore your beautiful brown eyes," he ran his thumb near her eyes, "your gorgeous smile and strong, independent attitude. I adore your playfulness _and_ your stubbornness. I adore you and _only_ you Bella," he ran his fingers from the side of her face down her cheek until it came to rest on her chin again. "With me as your guardian, Princess Swan, you will never be alone."

He moved his face to hers and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

With those words and his actions, Bella felt a mental lock spring open. She deepened the kiss attaching her hands in the unruly bronze hair she always dreamt of touching. Suddenly, the wind picked up throwing her hair wildly around, causing the trees to sway fiercely. Bella felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her frame closer to his. The water in the pond began to lap furiously at the sides with huge waves forming in the middle. Bella felt Edward's tongue slowly lick her bottom lip, begging for entrance. The earth around their feet felt as if it were moving, as if it were alive. Bella opened her mouth compliantly and was met with Edward's velvet tongue devouring her own. Bella couldn't take just touching his hair. She wanted to feel his chest. She brought both hands down so she could place one under his shirt. Her other hand formed a fist in the material. It suddenly felt warm as if the hand holding on to his shirt was submerged in a bucket of warm water. Edward's taste was intoxicating and his smell was unlike anything Bella had ever encountered before. She wanted more. She tilted her head for better access. Edward practically growled at the new position and took full advantage by exploring every crevice of her mouth. At that instant, Bella felt a flood of happiness, safety, and life burst inside her body. She could feel the effects from tips of her fingertips to the soles of her toes. Finally, they both needed air and had to reluctantly pull apart. It wasn't until then that Bella realized the scene.

Bella and Edward were on a raised platform of earth as water was rushing over the sides of the pool creating a small pond beneath their little platform. The trees and all of the plant life looked as if a hurricane was blowing through it. Bella looked down to her hand and saw it was covered in fire. She let go of Edward's now charred shirt to inspect her flame covered hand. And throughout the entire assessment of the situation Bella never felt more sure of her purpose, the direction she needed to follow, or her life.

"Bella," Edward asked in a surprised tone, with one hand still holding delicately to her face, "what the hell happened?" He gazed around at the unusual scene especially at the flames coming off of Bella's hand.

"I think… I think… I just specialized…"

"In what element," his deep voice questioned.

"In all five," Bella answered back astonished.

………..

A/N: So how did you like it? She finally specialized! Yay!

I hope you enjoy the small twist! Please remember to tell me how you like it! Review! Review! Review! It is how I know if I am on the right track!

For every person who reviews, I shall give you all a great big imaginary cookie! Remember even a happy face counts!

Hope you all enjoy!!!!!!

Miss S. Hisake


	8. The Test

The Test

"I think… I think… I just specialized…"

"In what element," his deep voice questioned.

"In all five," Bella answered back astonished.

…………………………..

Bella felt giddy inside. She specialized! She finally specialized! And not just in one but all five elements! And to add to that sundae, a nice helping of whipped cream in the form of Edward for her and only her to enjoy.

She squeezed her hand feeling the rough coldness of Edward's wrapped around it. After fixing the mess she made at the clearing, which Bella didn't feel the least bit sorry about because the kiss was fantastic, they decided to make their way back to the headmistress's office.

The door was already opened so Bella stepped inside while Edward waited for her to come out.

"Princess Swan? Did you have a question still?" Headmistress Emily asked.

"Ma'am, I know this will sound improbable but I just specialized in all five elements," Bella rushed out excitedly.

"Princess I know you wish to stay in the Twilight Academy but making up lies is not the right way to go about it."

"I'm not lying," Bella insisted.

"Really?" Emily gave her a questioning glance. "And how did this extremely rare specialization come about in the last…" she pauses to look at her watch, "fifteen minutes when your specialization has not been possible for the past couple of months?"

Bella began to feel a blush rise to her cheeks. She could say that it was possible because Edward, her vampire guardian, truly liked the royal he was protecting so much so that Bella could not help but like him back and by doing that the lock on her emotions keeping in her specialized skills came undone. Thus resulting in a hot and highly looked down upon make out session with Edward. But, to hell with telling her that.

"I was talking to Guardian Cullen about some of my problems after we left and his counsel allowed me to be free of the bonds that held my specialization back. But, I don't have a clue to why I specialized in all five elements."

"Are you sure of this Princess?" Emily asked.

Bella thought for a moment, but never before had she been so sure of herself than at this instant.

"Yes ma'am." Emily sat back in her chair and placed her hands together so her fingertips were touching.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you that this is highly unusual and rare circumstance you are in. I am sure we have not had a royal specialize in all five elements for centuries. The last known person to have specialized in all five elements was when…" she stopped mid-sentence. She paused. "No, no, couldn't be." Bella was thoroughly confused but didn't have a chance to think about it as the headmistress continued. "Princess, will you be able to meet with me after the last period has ended?"

"Yes Headmistress."

"Good, good. In the educational building, the royal practice room, yes?" Bella nodded her head in compliance. "Alright back to class with you and Guardian Cullen." Again, Bella nodded and stood up to take her leave but then asked one more question.

"Headmistress, could you also please send word to my father."

"I shall later this evening."

"Thank you." Bella backed out of the office into the hall.

Edward and Bella spent the rest of the day in classes but both of them felt too restless to pay attention today. They kept giving each other quick knowing glances and small smiles.

When lunch came Bella was cornered by Jessica and Angela while the guardians were off in the feeding room.

"Whoa, what's with the double charge?" Bella questioned as they approached.

"What happened Bella?" Jessica demanded.

"What?" Bella responded.

"You have been smiling all day and after your trip to the headmistress's office, which was a really long time, you have been very cheerful," Angela answered.

"Did you lose your virginity?" Jessica asked loudly.

"Oh my God Jess. Quiet down when you accuse people of things like that. And no I did not lose my virginity."

"So what is it then?"

"I don't think I can tell you guys yet, but I will later tonight." Jessica and Angela gave each other a glance.

"Tonight," they both agreed in unison.

They began to walk to their usual lunch spot to wait for the boys.

Bella then thought back to the headmistress. "Angy, Jess, do you know of any person who has specialized in all five elements?"

"All five? Wow, that is a lot of magic. No, I don't think so." Jessica replied.

"I might I have read something about it, but it may have been more of a legend than fact. I don't think a person really can specialize in all five elements. It's not natural."

Bella began to worry. What if specializing in all five elements was unnatural? What if there was something wrong with her? And why hasn't anyone had the ability to control all five elements in the past couple of centuries? These questions circled in her head and made her feel extremely worried about what the headmistress wanted. She felt on edge until she saw Edward.

The three boys emerged from the feeding room and as Tyler and Eric searched for their royals, Edward seemed like he could almost sense Bella as his eyes immediately locked hers from across the room. He broke out into a small grin, his golden orbs shining. Bella couldn't help but feel the tension slowly ebb away.

Bella could see Edward tell the other two where the girls were and they fought the lunch crowd to make it over. The girls were sitting in a large booth on the outskirts of the cafeteria. Bella was on one side and Angela and Jessica were on the other. Edward slid gracefully into the seat next to Bella while the others took their spots.

"So what were you girls talking about while we were gone?" Eric asked.

"Why my good looks of course!" Tyler answered for them. The girls rolled their eyes.

"He's a special kid. Let's just smile and nod our heads so he doesn't feel bad," Jessica countered. The group broke out in laughter.

"But, if you really want to know, we were talking about legends in a way," Angela added.

"You mean urban legends like the one with the guy licking that girl's hand pretending to be her dog?" Tyler inquired.

"Eww no!" Jessica squealed.

"More like talking about the elements and specialization," Angela responded.

"I don't see what is so legendy about that," Tyler huffed.

"No dipshit, about people who have specialized in all five elements. I swear you must have been dropped on your head when you were a baby."

"Did I ever tell you that you're a bitch?" Tyler told Jessica.

"Did I ever tell you that you bring it out in me?" Jessica opposed.

"Stop the bickering children," Edward mockingly scolded.

The bantering continued and Bella felt her nerves start to trickle away thanks to the comfort of her friends. It especially helped when Edward rested his arm on the seat so that it was behind Bella's back. Very discreetly he would pull her closer. Bella loved being next to Edward. He radiated a serene quality that diffused into Bella. Plus, he smelled like heaven.

Lunch ended a little too soon for Bella's taste but, at least, she still had every class with Edward so he would be nearby.

The day was over in a flash and Bella found herself with Edward heading to the royal practice room. Bella was jittery. She had no idea what to expect from the headmistress and dwelling on it for part of the day just increased her uneasiness. Bella and Edward walked down the path, through the night, passing other students on the way back to the dorm. He would look at her every twenty seconds making sure she was still okay. Right before they were about to walk into the education building, Edward pulled Bella behind a tree off the path.

"Edward?"

"I thought that before you go in and face whatever activity the headmistress has in store for you we should do an activity of our own." Anxiousness was shown on her face. "Don't worry Bella. No matter what happens I'm here." Edward reached up and slowly tucked away a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He then trailed his fingers down her jaw to cup her face. His touch sent chills down Bella's back. Ever so slowly he dipped his head down and pressed his lips against hers. The contrast between the heat of her lips and the chill from his was electrifying. It was a soft and tender kiss filled with affection and support. It was so intoxicating that Bella wanted more. She started by licking his upper lip and alternating with sucking seductively on the lower one. She wanted him to open up so she could taste the sweetness of him. But, Edward gently pushed her back with a chuckle.

"Save some energy for the Headmistress."

Edward pulled a reluctant Bella from the hidden spot into the building. Standing in front of the door, Bella's nerves came back full force. She sought Edward's hand for some reassurance. He gave her a quick squeeze then let go as they entered the room.

Headmistress Emily was standing at the beginning of a line with four other teachers, Professor Sue Clearwater, Professor Sam Uley, Professor Mina Hiriku, and Professor Gemma Doyle in tow. They all specialized in air, water, fire, earth, and spirit respectfully.

"You may take a seat Mister Cullen," Emily said to Edward. "Please come to the middle of the room Princess." Both did as they were told. "We are first going to test out each element to see if you truly have specialized. A professor will be at each station with a certain drill to test out an element. If you pass their drill then you have specialized in that element. You will begin with spirit with Professor Doyle."

The rest of the professors moved to their areas while Bella faced with Professor Doyle.

"Don't be nervous Princess. If you have specialized your task will be easy. Spirit is an element that can be used for oneself but it can also be used to impress certain emotions and desires on others. I have with me a piece of celery. I, in fact, hate celery. You must make me eat the celery. So, if you have specialized in spirit then you will be able to do this." The professor held the piece of celery in her hand in front of Bella.

Bella felt extremely nervous. What if she really didn't specialize in all five elements?

'No!' Bella commanded internally. 'I have specialized in all five elements. I can do this. Focus, Bella!'

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then began to concentrate on the Professor. In a few quick moments, she could feel the magic she conjured traveling through her body. She let it fill her so she was completely submerged in the element. Bella could tell spirit was ready to be used. She opened her eyes and made contact with Professor Doyle's eyes. This eye to eye contact strengthened the pull of the power. Bella then commanded the magic.

"Eat the celery Professor Doyle," Bella ordered. The professor blinked once and suddenly her eyes were glazed over. She didn't move at all except to bring the celery to her mouth. She took a big bite of the crunchy vegetable and then placed her hand back down to her side. Her eyes still not registering anything. Bella waited nerviously for the Professor to say something but her eyes still was not registering anything. Then an idea came to her. "You are released Professor."

Professor Doyle blinked once more and focus came back. Immediately, she made a face of dislike and took a drink of water she also brought with her.

"Professor?" Bella questioned.

"Sorry Princess. I just really hate the taste of celery. A job well done. An extraordinary job well done. You are very strong. Usually when someone commands someone else using spirit they are only able to control for that one command. Your power is so strong that it stays and you must give permission of release. This is a very good sign. Now on to Professor Clearwater."

Bella left the center of the room for the fountain in one corner. The Professor was already there using her powers to create a ball of water and shifting it into different shapes. As Bella approached, the professor just finished creating a twelve point start before direct the water back into the fountain.

"Hello Princess. The task at hand is to see if you if have an affinity towards water. I am going splash water at you from the fountain. You are to stop the water before you are hit. Simple enough. Are you ready?" Bella nodded her head.

Bella stood at an attentive stance; her hands opening and closing at her sides getting ready to react. Professor Clearwater stood back and placed her hands into the water in the bowl of the fountain. But, as she did this the water started to move so that as her hands went down deeper no water touched them. Suddenly, she pushed her hands forward and with this movement the water splashed heading for Bella from all angles.

Bella took the last second to unclench her hands from her side and bring them up in a stop motion in front of her. She closed her eyes and in her head she commanded the water to stop. When she opened her eyes again, the water was frozen in midair. Bella then took one hand and creating a high sweeping motion while her other hand did a low sweeping motion. Bella brought her hands together so that now all the water condensed together forming a ball and, she placed it back into the fountain.

"Excellent. You pass Princess Swan. Professor Hiriku waits for you next." Bella approached the next station.

"Welcome, welcome! I have no doubt you will be able to do what I have set out for you. This is a continuation of a class we had not too long ago with the masks. But, this time, you will create an entire body of the dirt that will mold to your own. It works the same as the mask does except it is a more complete disguise. I would appreciate if you try to create a shell of myself so I may better judge the finished work."

Bella was glad that she had a little practice in this exercise. She decided she would create a face first then chest followed by arms and legs. Bella took a good look at the Professor's face and, without looking down, she starting molding the dirt creating a small wrinkle here or a freckle there. She followed the same motions with the rest of the body. Once all pieces were created in the box of dirt she started assembling them on her body. And, for a little extra credit, Bella added just a touch of spirit.

The Professor gasped.

"Oh my, I did not realize how deep these wrinkles went on my face! I shall have to take care of that later. Very nice, my dear! It goes without saying that you have passed and do I detect a hint of spirit in there?" Bella nodded. "Ah, then you pass with flying colors! On to Professor Uley!"

Professor Uley was the Headmistress's fiancé as well as a teacher. He was known as a very good teacher who taught things that were always useful even if it meant doing such in unorthodox ways. As Bella got closer to Professor Uley's corner, she noticed he had a bucket of water next to him and a target behind him.

"I don't think I need to tell you that fire is dangerous and can be a useful weapon. But, fire is also a calming element that can be used to ones advantage without causing destruction. I will be testing you on using fire in both of these ways. First, I want you to use your fire and create a ball that can be projected from your hand. You can create fire using any part of your body including feet, head, as well as other places but your hands are more coordinated. Once you have created this fireball, I would like you to aim at the target."

Bella tried to imagine her hand covered in a flame. But, as she did she remembered the last time her hand created the fire. It was when she was touching Edward's broad muscled chest. It was when she ran her fingers over all the dips and ripples in his perfect body. When she stopped thinking about Edward and finally focused on the task at hand, she saw her entire hand consumed in an enormous fire.

"Whoa, calm it down a little and try to focus the flame only into your palm."

Bella did as she was told until there was a ball of fire in the center of her hand. She eyed the target and after she had aimed enough she thrust her hand towards it. The ball hit towards the upper left corner of the target.

"Not bad. With a little work you will be a sharp shooter in no time. Next…" Professor Uley began. He lifted the bucket of water and threw it on Bella. She gasped as the cold water hit her skin and soaked all of her clothing. "Use the fire to dry and warm yourself without burning yourself." Yes, unorthodox indeed. Throwing water on a royal is not the way you usually go about teaching but for some reason Bella like his refreshing method.

In no time she had the fire going and her clothes as well as her body were toasty as if she just came out of a dryer. Professor Uley nodded his approval and then pointed to the final test with the Headmistress next to the window.

With the rest of the teachers, Bella was fine, but the Headmistress had a way of making her nervous. She didn't want to disappoint her and Bella didn't want to disappoint herself. She had truly specialized in four out of five elements and now was the final test to see if she was a master of all five elements.

Her hand started to shake slightly out of nerves and she decided to take a quick peek at Edward. His golden eyes held nothing but support and his pride in her was extremely evident. He gave her a dazzling smile in encouragement. Bella could feel the magic that was all Edward enter her through that smile and it gave her the push she needed to finish up the test.

Bella approached the Headmistress and as she did she felt chills from the cold wind blowing ferociously through the open window. Emily stood in front of the window with her hair blowing crazily around her embracing her chosen element.

"One last test of the night and then you will be done. I have no tricks here and I am not going to use my powers against you. You must simply stop the wind that blows. Remember that wind is a natural element and can be much stronger than you anticipate. You may try your hand at it."

"Yes ma'am," Bella said while stepping into the full blast of the wind. She tried to project her powers quickly and haphazardly at the wind to stop it but, instead, Bella was blown back. She stood her ground and approached again. This time, she concentrated really hard. She dug down deep to pull out the magic at the essence of air. She felt the magic move around inside her and direct her. Instead of a full out attack against the wind, she let her magic flow with it and when she felt the time was right she gently guided the wind around the window so that the air became still.

"Nicely done. You were not lying. You have specialized in all five elements. What does this mean? I cannot say for I do not know myself, but you have been gifted. You have done extremely well and you should get a full nights rest to recover. And with that Princess, I bid you a good…"

Before the Headmistress could finish with her sentence, another teacher ran into the room.

"Emily, come quick! There is an emergency!"

"What is so urgent, Lily?"

"The body of a student has been found; drained of all blood."

…………….

A/N: Hello all! I'm sorry for the long delay in the update. I have been away getting ready for college and busy with my jobs. But here it is! Hope you guys like it. And oh do I sense some Cullen reinforcements in the future ;)

I would like to thank all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Especially kerrbear1969 who sent me a message asking for an update. And because you asked so kindly I give you your update today instead of a week from now like I was planning.

Please tell me how you like the story! Reviews are the best and completely make my day! Until next time (which will be soon.. I promise)!

Ms. S. Hisake


	9. Attack

Attack

"Emily, come quick! There is an emergency!"

"What is so urgent, Lily?"

"The body of a student has been found; drained of all blood."

….

"Guardian Cullen get the Princess to the dorms at once. Sam send the lockdown code through the campus. No one is to leave the buildings. The rest of you come with me."

Sam quickly started shaking his hand as he was running out of the building and red sparks began to form in it. A few seconds later red flares shot up in the sky. The red light flashed into the room through the open window. But, before Bella could even begin to register what was happening, Edward scooped her up in his arms and darted out of the room.

The night passed quickly in a blur of darkness and red flashing lights across campus. Edward reached the dorms and was ushered inside by a professor who promptly locked the door after they entered. The small hallway was filled with tons of students who were also brought inside. Questions were flying back and forth across the room about what was happening.

"Quiet!" the professor commanded. "Outside of the dorm is not safe at the moment. Please return to your respective dorms for the night. All will be cleared up soon." A cacophony of sounds roared up again. "I said now!" the professor yelled. She began to usher boys and girls apart so they could leave to their rooms.

Bella gave Edward a worried look. Edward nodded in her direction before being pushed into the boy's common room. Bella then left the hallway, passed the common room where the girls were all gossiping, and went up to her room. She sat down on the edge of her bed but before she could lie back there was a quiet knock at the window.

Her face broke out into a small smile and she opened the window to let Edward in. He skillfully climbed through and both of them returned to the bed. They sat in silence for a minute while Edward took Bella's hand in his.

"Edward," Bella began, "what is going to happen?"

"I'm not sure Bella. But, this isn't good. A student was attacked, not some human. The student was royal and completely drained. Whoever took that blood is now an undead monster. Something the vampire and royal community hasn't seen since the last… well nevermind. You don't need to worry."

"Edward, tell me! I have a right to know especially if this has happened before!"

"Well my parents claimed their immortality a long time ago and lived through one of the worst wars ever seen," Edward began.

"What are you talking about? There haven't been any big wars," Bella questioned.

"The war was horrible enough the Volturi believed it to be too much for the community and did a mass cover up for the event. But, what little information I could get out of my parents they told me someone created a whole army of undead monsters. Each one had fed on the blood of a royal turning them into something… bad. The situation was out of control and the Volturi could not handle it. They fought battle after battle with the army. Hundreds were lost from both sides but it seemed they could create the undead monsters faster than guardians and royals could be found to fight against them. All of it seemed hopeless and heading south until the war took a turn. One royal stepped forward, the last royal to specialize in all five elements. And, with the help of the Volturi, the royal defeated the army. Although the army was destroyed the person who created the army was never found. Rumor has it that that person was laying low and now it seems they might be trying to form another army," Edward finished chillingly. Bella thought for a moment.

"Why would the Volturi cover it up? Everyone should know so they could be on alert!"

"They didn't want the idea of creating an army out there for all the psychos to take hold of to try. And, they were embarrassed that they needed the help of a royal. The Volturi High Vampire Counsel likes to believe they are all powerful and don't need the help of royals in controlling other vampires."

"Wait a minute, does that mean if there is another war I would have to fight in it?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Well…"

"No, no! There must be someone else who has specialized in all five elements who could fight if needed."

"Hate to break it to you, but there is rarely someone born who can specialize in all five elements in several centuries much less two born at the same time. But it may not necessarily come to a war. Don't work yourself up."

"But what if it does come to a war? I mean I am not opposed to some ass kicking now and then but to have the entire war to come down to me? I can't take that! It is too much responsibility! What if I fail? What if I can't do anything and freeze up? I've never even seen one of those monsters before. What if I can't even take one let alone a whole army?" But, before Bella could continue with her rant Edward's lips silenced hers in a quick kiss. She pushed him away out of surprise. "What was that?"

"I could only think of one way to shut you up and it looks like it worked," Edward responded with a mischievous twinkle to his eye. A knock was then heard at the door. "We really need to stop being interrupted like this. How are we to ever get time alone? Maybe we should try the human college thing. What was it again?"

"Rubberband or sock on the door knob."

"Exactly." Bella laughed before shoving him off her bed.

"Go hide Edward."

"You got it Princess," Edward answered with a quick kiss on her forehead before using his unhuman speed to hide in her closet. The knock came again more insistently.

Bella answered the door and the girls came in rambling in terror and confusion. Bella did what she could to quiet their fears but truth was she was just as afraid as them even more so since she knew the whole story.

It was like something out of nightmare. Rouge vampires draining royals of blood. What were they going to do? How do you fight or protect yourself against something people really knew nothing about? And now Bella was sure, no one was safe anymore.

The girls spent a little while just talking about everything, but after the subject was exhausted and everyone sufficiently scared the girls decided to return to their rooms to find something to do until more information was given out and the lock down lifted. Bella closed the doors behind her visitors and felt a pair of strong hands encompass her waist. She leaned back against him breathing in his calming scent. They stood like that for a minute before he led her to the bed.

With his speed Edward climbed onto the plush mattress, under the covers, and then patted for Bella to lie down next to him.

"One minute let me just change my clothes." Bella adored her usual sleeping attire then went to the bed. In the time she was gone Edward also made himself more comfortable. His shirt was folded on her vanity and he was tucked in her bed with his marvelous marble chest exposed. She watched hypnotically as his muscles contracted and moved starting with the arms behind his head down to his glorious six pack. Bella could not help but feel her body respond. He was hot as hell, how could she not.

Edward, hearing Bella come back into the room, pushed himself up and motioned for her to again lie next to him. Bella happily complied and crawled under the covers to join him. They stared at each other for a little bit before Edward took his hand and slowly traced Bella's jaw line lazily back and forth. She enjoyed the sensation but wanted more. She lifted her hand to the pack of his head and pulled him in for kiss. It began gentle but built up until Bella felt it beginning to reach the edge of her control. He hands pulled her body close to his, the coolness from his body melding with the warmth of hers. Her hands became more intertwined in his hair and his began to run up the sides of her body to her chest. He began to delicately trace circles on her chest getting close to her breasts but then pulling away. Bella loved it but that was as far as she wanted to go. She pulled away from the sweetness that was Edward's mouth and the electricity of his touch.

"I can't Edward," she began out of breath, "just not now, not after what happened today." Passion was smoldering in his eyes enough to make the shivers Bella felt reach down to her womanly core. She could tell he wanted her but this wasn't the way she wanted it to happen with him. It wasn't like it was her first time, she just didn't want to have sex after the events going on. There were more pressing matters to deal with first and sex with Edward, as tantalizing as it was, could wait.

"Of course," he answered back like the true gentleman he was. Edward quickly gave her one more sweet delicious kiss on the lips and one more in the crook of her neck before rolling her body over so her back was placed against his chest. Bella happily snuggled further into the embrace liking the security she felt with him next to her. He placed one hand possessively over her waist as she curled into him. "Are you okay with me staying with you tonight?"

"Yes," Bella sighed, "are you okay staying with me all night even though you don't really sleep?"

"I would enjoy nothing more."

Bella let the silence of the room wrap around her and Edward. She let herself begin to drip off to sleep while wondering about the poor victim and the new unborn monster.

"Edward," Bella quietly and sleepily whispered, "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Bella, but don't worry about it tonight. Sleep. We can talk more tomorrow." Bella nodded and let herself be fully consumed by sleep.

Bella awoke to pounding the next evening. She thought it was coming from her head but after a second realized the pounding were footsteps going down the staircase. She turned over to find Edward but he was gone from the room. Instead, a note was left on her pillow.

She picked up the small scrap of paper and read the neat scrawl.

'Princess,

Checks are being conducted in the dorms so I must leave, but we will meet up after. I hope you slept well because I certainly had a good time watching you. Did you know you mumble in your sleep? A subject I would like to discuss another time. See you soon.

Edward'

Bella blushed. She knew she slept talked but hopefully it was nothing too embarrassing. But, that could wait. She quickly threw on some clothes and followed the rest of the girls running down the stairs. She was met with a packed room of girls chattering nervously. A professor near the entrance to the staircase checked off a box marked 'Swan' as she walked through, the dorm check Edward was talking about. She then somehow met up with Angela and Jessica despite the madness.

"Girls, girls! You are to follow me to the cafeteria. There are important announcements the Headmistress will make there. Please make some kind of order," a professor shouted above the talking.

No order ensued but the mass of girls eventually made their way to the hall. The boys were already there and a moment of pandemonium followed as royals and guardians sought one another. Once everyone was settled, the group at their usual table, the large heavy doors to the cafeteria opened with a loud creak and a line of all the staff marched in with the headmistress leading. The entire room fell into quiet whispers. The staff positioned themselves at the head of the cafeteria. All the students waited on baited breath for the headmistress to speak.

"Students, I know there have been rumors going around about the lock down and I am here to discuss the truth of the situation we are in and how we are going to face it. Last night Lauren Mallory was found, drained of blood. As we searched the surrounding grounds of the school, three additional bodies were discovered, all royal students here. Blake Anston, Gregory Winfred, and Alicia Trapp"

Panic erupted from the mass of students. The girls either hysterically blabbered to each other or frantically cried over lost friends. The boys barely concealed their discomfort with the situation some on the verge of tears others looking angry. Even the staff could not stop from quietly murmuring to each other.

"Quiet please," the headmistress demanded. "The Twilight Academy is faced with a situation that has only been seen once in the past, a very dangerous and serious situation. We do not deal with this lightly. From now on we will have strict regulations on free time activities. All royals must be attended by guardians at every instant unless in the dorms. No one is to be alone. We will not allow these intrusions to disrupt the purpose of this academy, to teach and learn. But, we will go about these duties cautiously and not allow. In light of the recent discoveries both the Volturi High Vampire Counsel and the High Royal Counsel have agreed that support is needed from our sister academies to aid us. And with that I give you our aid."

The doors once again creaked open and all heads turned towards the back of the room. In came a group of thirty or forty of the best students and staff the other academies had to offer. They were dressed in all black looking extremely impressive and at the head of the group were Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Whoa," Tyler whispered, "Bring in the Cullen reinforcements."

…

Hey Everyone!

I know it has been a very long time since I have updated and I apologize profusely! It was my first year of college and hopefully some of you know how consuming that is! But I haven't forgotten about my story! So here is an update! I know it is short but I just wanted to put something out there to see if people are still interested and want to see it finished. I have the rest of the story planned out but I don't know if you all are still into it. If you are just leave me a review with your thoughts about this chapter, the story in general, continuing it, or anything! It is all greatly appreciated! Enjoy!

Ms. S. Hisake.


	10. Black as Night

Black as Night

The doors once again creaked open and all heads turned towards the back of the room. In came a group of thirty or forty of the best students and staff the other academies had to offer. They were dressed in all black looking extremely impressive and at the head of the group were Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Whoa," Tyler whispered, "Bring in the Cullen reinforcements."

…..

The silence was penetrating as the students took in the sight, then all hell broke loose. People began sifting through the crowd to find friends. Students, still in hysterics, sought others to surround themselves with. And the Cullens fought their way over to Edward's table, luckily spotting him before the craziness broke out.

Edward stood up to greet his family giving each of them a warm, welcoming hug. When Edward finished and stood next to them, Bella couldn't help but notice that they were an impressive looking family.

"Did you see how quiet it was when we walked in?" said a deep booming voice. "They must have gotten a look at the guns I was packing." The muscular man then proceeded to flex his arms. Groans could be heard around the entire Cullen family.

"Leave it to Emmett to somehow make the situation about him," said an exasperated blonde.

"But that's why you love me so much babe," Emmett retorted as he tried to pull the resisting blonde in for a kiss.

"Settle down, both of you," Esme hushed. Edward walked away from his family towards Bella and offered his hand out to her. Bella took it and gracefully slid out of the seat. All Cullen eyes were on her. She stood and nervously started to straighten out the wrinkles in her clothing.

"There is someone I would like you to meet. Everyone, this is Princess Isabella Marie Swan. She is my royal." There was something about the way he said 'my royal' that made Bella shiver with delight but that still did not take the edge off of the situation. Heck she was meeting Edward's family!

"You have already heard from Emmett," Edward said as he gestured towards the tall, burly, curly, dark haired man. Bella stretched out her hand and Emmett reached to clasp her small one in both of his enormous ones. He gave her a goofy looking smile and was about to say hello when Edward continued, "And yes, he is as stupid as he sounds." The smile was wiped off of Emmett's face as he let go of Bella's hand.

"I don't want to kill you in front of your royal, but I will if I have to," Emmett growled. Bella laughed.

"We can proceed to your inevitable humiliation if such a fight were to occur after introductions are over. This is my sister, Rosalie, "he proceeded while indicating the blonde woman who spoke earlier," and unfortunately for her, she is also Emmett's wife."

The tall, statuesque, beautiful blonde woman eyed Bella was suspicion. She nodded her head in Bella's direction as one of hello but the misgivings never left her eyes.

"Hello," Bella muttered quietly as her intimidation by the gorgeous woman took over. Edward didn't seem to notice and was about to introduce another member when a petite and pixie-like woman sprang from her spot and enveloped Bella in a surprise hug.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice! I can't wait for you to get to know me more!"

"Alice!" Carlisle reprimanded, "Don't address Princess Swan like that!"

"I know she won't mind, do you Bella? We are going to be great friends!" Bella usually would have been put off by this sort of thing, but Alice's personality was contagious and her confidence in her assertions strong. There was no way a person couldn't like Alice.

"I can't wait," Bella responded with a grin. Alice responded with a smile of her own and gently took Bella's hand and brought her front of tall, honey blonde haired man.

"I would like you to meet my husband Jasper. Don't worry, he isn't as scary as he seems." Bella reached out to shake Jasper's hand, but as he returned the gesture, Bella couldn't help but notice faint crescent marked scars down his hand and wrist into his shirt. Jasper followed Bella's gaze and quickly brought his hand back down to his side. Alice shook her head. "He grows on you."

Edward finished off the rest of the introductions between his friends and family. By the time it was finished, people were starting to leave to hall and head back to the dorms.

"Princess," Edward began as he was about to lead Bella back to the dorms, but once again Alice interjected.

"Don't worry! I'll escort her back. Bella was going to show me her room anyway."

"Alice…" Edward warned, obviously not happy that Bella was going to be out of his care.

"Honestly she was going to offer anyway!" Alice retorted. That was exactly what Bella was going to do. Alice was a really intuitive person.

"It's perfectly fine Guardian Cullen. I'm sure I'll be okay."

"Of course you'll be okay. I'm a great guardian too, you know! Rosalie, care to join us?" Alice asked. With obvious disinterest, Rosalie declined saying she needed blood and dragged Emmett off to find some. Alice gave Jasper a quick kiss on the check saying she would meet them back at their room later. Without so much of a backward glance to Edward, Alice whisked Bella away. Bella tried to give Edward a reassuring smile before leaving, but worry still framed his face.

Alice and Bella couldn't really carry any conversation because the chattering of the girls around them was so loud. Most of them were still scared about the recent events but there is nothing like a brand new bunch of hot guardians to put their fears to the back of their mind. A group of girls behind Alice and Bella was madly gabbing away.

"I still think Edward Cullen is the hottest but those other two Cullen boys…" one girl began.

"Let's just say we'd like to make a Cullen sandwich with Edward as the meat" a second girl finished. The rest of the group instantly agreed.

"But who were those two bimbos beside them? I would make a cuter girlfriend than any of those two especially the weird ass looking chick with the goth hair." The group started to laugh again but immediately stopped when Alice turned her head and glared at the girl behind her. The group quickly made some excuse and tottered away.

"Twilight girls are ridiculous. At least us New Moon girls have some class," Alice muttered.

"Hey, I'm a Twilight girl," Bella responded. Alice laughed and linked her arm through Bella's.

"I wasn't including you of course!"

"Of course," Bella reiterated with a smile. It was unusual for her to feel so comfortable around a complete stranger. But it felt right; like they were destined to be good friends.

Bella led Alice through the dorms up to her room.

"You are more than welcome to stay with me if you need some place to crash," Bella offered, "I have plenty of room."

"Don't worry about it. We have all been given places over where the professors are. And I know you have plenty of room."

"Have you seen the room before," asked Bella as she opened the door for them both to go in.

"Physically, no. But mentally, yes," Alice responded cryptically.

"Uhh, sorry but I don't get it."

"Oh I forgot Edward hasn't told you yet," Alice responded with confidence as she sat on the bed. Bella took a seat next to her, truly wondering what type of odd turn the conversation has taken.

"Told me what?" she wearily responded.

"That I can see the future and he can read minds," Alice absentmindedly stated while looking around at the room. Bella choked on air.

"You can do what? He can do WHAT?"

"Some members of our family were gifted with special powers at birth. I can see into the future, which is how I know we are going to be fantastic friends, and Edward can read minds." Bella's mind was spinning.

"So you mean this entire time at Twilight Academy, he has been reading into my every thought," Bella whispered incredibly. Her mind started going over highlights of thoughts she has had about Edward from the first moment she saw him in class to now. Her cheeks began to burn with embarrassment.

"Well see that's the unusual thing," Alice began, "he can't read your mind. Everyone else he can tap into just fine but for some unusual reason he can't tap into your mind. Guess that's why you two are so hot and heavy. The fact that he can't read you makes it exciting and different." Bella choked on air again.

"You can see _those_ type of things too when you see the future," Bella asked now fully embarrassed. Every moment of them two of them together played like a reel in her head.

"Only if I want to see them. But most of the time, I try not to pry. But the way, Angela and Jessica are coming up the stairs." True to her word, seconds later Angela and Jessica came barreling through the door.

"Bella! Oh... Sorry we didn't know you had anyone with you," Angela directed towards Bella as she walked into the bedroom.

"Don't worry about it. Angy and Jess, I want you to meet Alice Cullen, Edward's sister." The girls exchanged greetings and started talking about the new restrictions and events going on at the Academy.

Suddenly, Bella remembered she hadn't told Jessica and Angela about her specialization.

"Hey girls, I have something to tell you." Jessica and Angela stopped talking and perked up. Bella looked at Alice and was met with a knowing smile. Alice tilted her head ever so slightly as if saying to continue telling them because she already knew everything was going to be fine. Bella took a deep breath.

"I specialized." The girls squealed with excitement.

"OMG, congrats Bella! Was it Earth? That way we can practice together! I always felt you might specialize in Earth!" Jessica yelled.

"Or was it water! You can be so fluid and collected just like Water!" Angela added. Both girls looked at her expectantly for an answer.

"Yes to Earth," Bella began as Jessica shouted with delight, "and yes to Water." Confusion formed on both of their faces.

"Wait...what?" Jessica responded.

"I specialized in Earth, Water, Air, Spirit, and Fire. I specialized in all five." There was silence for another few seconds before the girls bursted out in chatter.

"All five! How is that even possible?" Jessica exclaimed.

"I thought it was a myth. I can't believe that it's real," Angela said in awe.

"It's real. I don't know why its happened to be me. I still need a lot of practice with my elements. But because I don't know how to deal with this yet, we all need to keep it a secret." The girls nodded and swore to secrecy. Alice, Bella, Jessica, and Angela then began to discuss the meaning of Bella's powers for the next half hour.

As they were deep into their conversation, Bella's phone vibrated. She checked the screen and it was a text message from a number she didn't recognize.

'Meet me in the courtyard. With everything happening we need to go over a couple things.'

Bella assumed the text was from Edward. She never had time to get his number but he must have gotten hers from the Headmistress.

"Hey Edward is texting me to meet him. I will catch up with you all later." The girls decided to follow Bella out and continue their talk in the common room.

As she was walking through the dorms to the outside, Bella noticed how eerily quiet it was. With the restrictions in place, not to mention the fear, students were all inside the dorms or one of the school buildings. Usually the quiet of the night was a comforting friend to Bella but tonight it seemed ominous. Why would Edward want to meet her outside instead of inside where it was safe and warm?

The sky was black and cloudy, void of any stars. The usual reassuring sounds that accompany night such as the friendly chirp of crickets or the soft coo of an owl were all missing. Bella walked around the courtyard but could not see Edward. She tried walking along one of the paths hoping to find his golden hair. She wandered a little deeper into the courtyard, but she was met with nothing but silence and darkness. A chill began to creep it's way down her spine. She should have found him by now. She was about to turn back to the dorms when suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her.

'Finally Edward is here.' Bella gratefully thought. A hand rested itself on her shoulder. She turned around and was met with the lustful gaze of Jacob Black. Bella tried to take a step back, but his grip wouldn't allow her to move.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Bella said calmly but her head had alarms going off.

"Why I'm here to meet you baby," Jacob smirked darkly. Bella could hear creepy chuckles from behind Jacob. It was then she noticed Jacob's posse, about five guys, lurking in the darkness under the trees and near bushes.

"Jacob, this isn't a time to play around. Edward will be here any minute so I need to go." Bella tried to move around Jacob, but he mirrored her movements and held her shoulder even tighter. It was then that she was painfully aware of just how far she wandered into the courtyard. Especially with all the students and inhabitants of the academy inside the buildings, she didn't know if anyone would hear her if she screamed for help.

"What's your rush? I saw your guardian back in the dorms and it didn't look like he was coming out here anytime soon. Plus, you don't need him. You have me. And with me, there is always a little time to fool around." Jacob licked his lips in a sensual motion. Bella shuddered with disgust.

"Jacob, stop. Edward texted me. He is going to be here any minute. And with everything going on right now, we shouldn't even be outside. It's too dangerous. Let's just all go back to the dorms and we can talk more tomorrow."

"Oh silly Princess Isabella." Her named oozed off his lips like sludge in the sewer. "Edward didn't text you, I did. And you knew that, which is why you came running so quickly. Just can't get enough of the Black charm, right boys." Jacob's posse snickered at his comments. Bella couldn't help being reminded of the hyenas and Scar from the Lion King. "And the night isn't dangerous, just as long as you know which side to fight for when the time comes." Bella looked Jacob dead in the eye.

"What do you mean 'which side to fight for'"?

"Don't worry about that now baby, there is plenty of time to discuss future plans. But I want to talk about what we are going to do right here and now." His hand moved from her shoulder down her arm to her back. All the hair on Bella's body stood up on end. Before she could protest, he gave her butt a loud, hard smack.

Bella shoved Jacob away while he and his friends laughed with amusement. She could feel humiliation and anger course through her body. Her hands clenched at her side, while the power building up inside her began to churn the dirt near her feet.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me again Jacob," Bella cooly spat out at him.

"Don't be like that. We're only just starting." He lunged for her with both hands wide open to grab her body. Bella quickly reacted. She summoned the power in her body and forced in to her feet as she slammed her foot into the ground. Instantly, dirt flew up into his eyes. Jacob howled with pain. He scrambled to clear his vision.

"Someone grab her!" Jacob gritted through his teeth.

"I'm warning you all, stay the fuck away from me." But none of Jacob's posse headed her warning. One broke away from the group and used his vampire strength to charge her. Bella concentrated on her hands until a fireball formed in her palm. She quickly sidestepped the attack and launched a fireball at his chest. Her aim was still not great and the fireball ended up skimming the top of the guy's head lighting his hair on fire. He screamed and fell onto the ground as he tried to stamp out the fire with his hands.

Two more guys began their attack. Bella ran out of their reach while focusing on what she had around her. She looked up at the thick leaves of the trees above. She swept one hand high and the other hand low commanding all the liquid out of the leaves. A ball of water was instantly collected and the leaves withered. She threw the ball of water at the feet of her attackers and they instantly slipped and knocked their heads into the trees. But just as she finished dealing with the two men, one more came at her from right. In a quick motions, she waved her hands together from a high sweep above her head to cross her body and palms splayed out towards the direction of her attacker. A strong gust of wind followed her motion and knocked the attacker off his feet. And in another quick motion, she brought her hands up above her head and moved it straight down in a strike using the wind to knock his breath out of him.

It was at this time, Jacob finally cleared his sight and came from behind Bella and got her in a bear hug. She could feel as he jammed his body into hers, grinding his groin into her back. She struggled to get out of his grasp, twisting and turning her body as wildly as she could. He brought his mouth close to her ear and grunted.

"You're so feisty. It's annoying but such a turn on too." His tongue darted out and licked the bottom of her ear while he pushed his growing erection between her legs.

"LET ME GO!" Bella, infuriated and disgusted, commanded with as much power and spirit as she could. She felt Jacob's arms fall to his side. She turned to look in his eyes, but there was no life in them as they were glazed over with her command. Bella smiled smugly to herself. She counted out the bodies around her and realized a little too late that one person was missing. Just as she turned to find the last guy, she felt something extremely heavy hit her head, and Bella fell into darkness.

….

It's been a long time. I know… But here is more of the story. I reworked the plot and I have a rough outline for the rest of the story. But I'm not sure if people still want it after this long. Let me know if you do. Thanks for reading!

Ms. S. Hisake


	11. The Past Returns

The Past Returns

Alice, Jessica, and Angela sat on a comfy couch in the common room of the girl's dorm. After talking about the gory details of the tragic loss of the school and Bella's newfound powers, the girls discovered they all shared an equal love of shopping. They were in the middle of discussing which stores they liked to shop at for dresses when Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all walked in through the dorm wall.

Like in the cafeteria, the Cullens had a dazzling effect. All the girls in the room would stop their conversations just for a minute to admire the bunch. Some girls were even sending a few envious glances Rosalie's way and she was drinking it in.

"Oh those poor girls didn't even know I was going to hit them," Emmett remarked as he took a seat in an armchair nearby Alice. Rosalie immediately slapped the side of his head.

"You're an idiot," Rosalie nonchalantly stated while gracefully taking a seat on the arm of Emmett's chair.

Edward proceeded to make introductions between his family and Angela and Jessica. It was clear that Angela and Jessica were in awe. While all vampires did hold certain charming qualities, the Cullens were an especially good looking bunch as if they had a few extra pinches of greatness thrown in during birth.

Edward took a quick survey of the room but could not find Bella.

"Alice, is the Princess still up in her room?" Edward inquired.

"What are you talking about? You texted her like twenty minutes ago to meet you in the courtyard." Alarm broke out on Edward's face.

"No I didn't. Alice, where is the Princess? Where is Bella?"

"Oh my god, Edward, I can't see her! I can't see Bella's future!"

...

Bella started regaining a bit of consciousness. Her vision was still blurry but she could feel her back against something big and rough while something held down her arms. A strong throbbing took hold of her head. It made her feel dizzy and unstable. She could feel a sickly liquid drip down the side of her face and could smell the copper of blood. Her sight began to clear and in front of her was a smirking Jacob. Two of his guys were holding her down against a trunk of tree. She was about to muster up another Spirit command but realized she had tape over her mouth. She could not move and could not speak rendering her powers useless.

"You are one fast little bitch. If you know what's good for you, you would just stop struggling." He walked over to her. He ran his hand down the side of her face and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He then dipped his head to the side of her face and licked her blood. He closed his eyes as he let her royal, magical blood wash over his body. Bella felt like she was going to throw up. She tried to turn away but Jacob grabbed both sides of her face and forced her to look at him.

"You taste so good. I can protect you, you know. If you join with me, stand by my side, I can protect you. You think this place," he gestured to the rest of the school, "will be able to survive what is coming. Join me," Jacob finished with a smile. He pulled off the tape so Bella could respond.

Immediately, Bella spat in his face. One of Jacob's men quickly taped her mouth back up. Anger was apparent in Jacob's eyes and without a second thought he slapped her hard across the face so that the pain from her headache doubled in size. He quickly wiped her spit off his face.

"I see you need a little time to think. And while you are thinking let's have some fun." Jacob began to laugh darkly while reaching for the zipper to his pants.

At that moment, a snarl ripped through the silence in the night as Edward charged Jacob. The men who weren't holding Bella down, rushed to help Jacob. But, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie all joined in. The two men holding Bella let her go to help defend Jacob.

Bella watched as each of Cullens were matched up to one of Jacob's men. Emmett was fighting two. She didn't want to just sit there. Bella ripped off the tape and stood up to help with Cullens. But the trickle she felt on the side of her face was not really a trickle but more like a gush of liquid. She reached up to the side of her head and felt a huge gash from where she was hit. She tried to take a step forward and summon magic, but the strain was too much. Bella was losing too much blood and all she could hear was the pounding of her headache. Bella took one more step and fell into darkness once again but not before she saw Edward, with his beautiful golden eyes filled with worry, racing towards her.

...

Bella awoke to a familiar beeping of machines. Everything smelled like bleach and medicine. She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't. Her entire body still felt heavy.

"Guardian Cullen, it still might be a while before the Princess wakes up. She lost a lot of blood and may have a slight concussion. You should go feed. I'm sure your family here will be willing to look after her," the voice of the kind nurse stated.

"I'm okay here. Thank you for helping her," Edward's voice responded, laced with exhaustion.

"It's my job, hun," the nurse replied. Bella could hear her walk away. There was a loud thump at what Bella assumed was Edward sitting back down in a chair.

"Edward, you need to get blood. I can watch her," Alice kindly murmured to him.

"I don't want to leave her again, Alice. This is my fault. I'm suppose to be with her at all times to protect her from shit like Jacob."

"You can't blame yourself. If anything it's my fault. I should have gone with her. I should have known. But there was no warning because her future... there was nothing."

"What do you mean, Alice?"

"Everyone has a future. Even when someone dies, their future is to lie in their resting place. I can see a person's future if I actively look into it. But, Bella's... she had nothing. It was just black. I've never seen anything like it before. Like a block almost."

"What does it mean?" Edward replied worriedly.

"I'm not sure. We will have to do a little researching especially with that kid still on the loose."

"Can you explain to me one more time what happened after I caught Bella and rushed her to the infirmary?"

"Well the kid you were fighting, Jacob Black, whistled some kind of retreating signal. All of his little vampire boy groupies ran to follow him deeper into the courtyard. We kept up with them until they reached the wall of the school. We thought the enchantments would keep them in but there was a crack in the wall and they all escaped. We tried to follow but the magical barriers stopped us."

"Did you try tracking his future? See what he is planning?"

"I did, but he had that same black wall around his future not to mention he could pass through the strong perimeter enchantments. Edward, there is something dark happening right now. I don't know exactly what's going on, but it doesn't feel right at all."

And then slowly, the voices faded until Bella fell asleep again.

...

"I'm so sorry. I just have no idea how this could have happened. I never knew. Yeah he was a little rough around the edges, but I had no idea my boy could be capable of causing harm to another, especially to a royal, the ones we are sworn to protect. I don't know how I can forgive myself…"

"It's not your fault Billy. All staff here has taught him or at least spoken to him. No one knew. The important part is now we find out who Jacob is working for and why," the headmistresses whispered in a quiet voice. "Do you have any clues for us Guardian Cullen?"

Bella could hear the slight shake of Edward's head.

Professor Black took a breath as if he were going to speak again or try to apologize, but then Bella spoke.

"Before he left he said I needed to choose what side to fight for." The Headmistress and Professor Black were startled by the sound of Bella's voice, thinking she was asleep. Edward immediately moved closer to her side, but didn't attempt to touch her.

"I'm sorry Princess Swan, could you say that again," the Headmistress asked.

Bella cleared her throat. "He told me that I needed to choose a side; that something was coming that no one was prepared for; that the school would not be able to withstand." Bella shivered recalling the dark undertone of Jacob's words and the malevolent smile that lit up his face.

"Oh dear, this can't be…" the headmistress's eyes darted to Professor's Black with a look of pure fear that neither Edward nor Bella have ever seen on another person's face.

"No it's impossible…" Professor Black murmured in quiet disbelief.

"I'm sorry you two, but Professor Black and I must go," the headmistresses stated while immediately heading for the door.

"Headmistress!" Edward called out before she could leave, "No disrespect, but my Royal has been attacked. And if either of you know information that could help me protect her or bring justice down upon those who have wronged her, then as her Guardian, I demand to know. She has a right to know."

Again the Headmistress and Professor Black exchanged glances.

"Emily," Professor Black began, "he's right."

"I suppose you are Guardian Cullen. But this is neither the place nor time to discuss matters as confidential and controversial as this. I will send a request to you, Princess Swan, and your family for a meeting later this evening. Until then, no more should be said. Goodnight." The Headmistress gave a curt nod of her head and headed out the door.

Professor Black glanced once more at Bella before lowering his head and ending with a quick "I'm sorry" before following the Headmistress's lead out the door.

As soon as they both disappeared and the door closed behind them, Edward immediately went to encompass Bella's hand in his.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked with so much love and tenderness radiating from his touch and his gaze, Bella took a minute to answer.

"I'm fine physically," she responded with a quick squeeze of his hand so he knew that she meant it. "But I'm upset at myself. I'm upset that Jacob could get the better of me. I'm upset that even with all these powers, I still feel weak and vulnerable. But I'm most upset that I keep ending up in this damn place," Bella gestured her hand to the hospital room.

"It's not your fault. It's all mine. I should have been with you. I should have been protecting you. It was my fault!" Edward said with force turning his face away from Bella in self-disgust.

"Edward, stop it. No one could have seen this coming. I shouldn't have gone outside by myself. And I should have had more control over my powers to fight them."

"Bella you don't need…."

"Edward stop it! I don't need excuses anymore. I'm a fucking Royal but that means nothing if I can't defend myself, if I'm dead. I may have taken forever to specialize, but that is not a good justification anymore. I will never let this happen again. Whether or not you're there, I will learn to defend myself. What use is all this magic, if I can't use it to my advantage?"

Edward looked like he was going to begin another explanation of why she had a guardian, but Bella put one finger on his lips.

"Edward, no more. I adore you as my Guardian, and you are one of the best. Believe me, I've been through plenty. But I don't want to be this delicate little flower that always needs protecting. I want to protect myself. I want to be your equal. And you can either help me or stay out of my way."

"What are you suggesting, Bella?" Edward said as best he could with her finger still on his mouth. Bella removed her hand and placed it in her lap. With as strong of conviction as she could muster still being injured sitting in a hospital bed, she looked directly into the beautiful dark golden eyes of her Guardian and frankly stated:

"I want you to train me. Make me into a fighter. Make me your equal."

Edward's face began to form a tiny proud smirk.

"As you wish, Princess."

...

Bella was released from the hospital, not soon enough for her taste, and was able to change quickly before Edward came to get her.

Edward escorted Bella into a large conference room already filled to the brim with the high ranking staff on campus, the Cullen family, and to Bella's astonishment the Headmasters and Headmistress from the Twilight sister academies.

Edward helped settle Bella into a chair at the conference table next to his family, while he dutifully stood behind her, hands clasped behind his back.

At the head of the table was Headmistress Emily with Professor Black standing behind her and her fellow headmistresses and headmasters seated around her.

"Thank you very much for gathering at this late hour. I promise you it is absolutely necessary but will require the utmost confidentiality from all concerning this matter. We would like to withhold this information from the school as long as possible to avoid chaos."

There was a slight nod of heads from around the room agreeing to the secret.

"Well, no point of denying the gravity of the situation. As you can see we have convened the heads of all our academies. At the permission of both our Royal councils and the Volturi we have been released vital information that will affect all."

She took a deep breath.

"Aro is still alive and is preparing for a repeat of past actions"

The room immediately burst out in disbelieving yells, tiny screams, and murmuring all around.

"Enough!" Emily yelled into the room.

"I know it seems impossible, but it is true."

Bella, thoroughly confused, bravely raised her voiced and asked, "Headmistress, who is Aro?"

"Ah yes, forgive me. I forgot we have those who were not around during events of the past. I will thusly start from the beginning. You may have heard versions of this tale, but these are the true facts, hidden from many for their own protection. Many, many centuries ago, we had a High Royal Council and Volturi as we do today. The High Royal Council was led by Royal Sybil and the Volturi was led by Guardian Aro. Aro was an extremely intelligent man. He had a reputation as the best guardian around, but there were also whisperings of his unorthodox methods of protection. There was even talk of inhumane and cruel actions Aro would take against those who angered him. But there was no doubting he was the best. And as the best, he rose to the top. But the top was a lonely place to him. He decided that even while earning the highest honor a guardian could ever hope to receive; there was no challenge, no excitement in it. He then did the unthinkable. Aro, after convincing others in the Volturi of his future plans, requested a meeting with the High Royal Council."

Emily closed her eyes as if imagining the next part of her tale. She took a deep breath and continued.

"It was a blood bath. Every single member of the Royal High Council was drained of blood. And those evil, malicious members of the Volturi who took part in draining the Royals were turned into Strigoi. A vampire infused with magic from the royal's blood they have drained, who now has a never ending bloodlust without any conscious. Aro and others previously in the Volturi, were able to retain parts of their former personalities, turning them into cruel leaders. They began a rampage making lesser guardians with weaker will power drain royals, creating a heartless and mindless Strigoi army."

Emily opened her eyes, tears beginning to pool at the sides. Other older members around the room all began to tilt their heads down in memory.

"Many friends, and family members were lost during those times. Countless blood lines ended. It was a war that ripped apart our world. With the aid of an individual not too different from our Princess Swan, Aro and his Strigoi army were able to be defeated at a tremendous cost. We thought he was gone. We thought he was defeated. Despite rumors, there was no way he would be able to survive the war. We rebuilt our councils both royal and vampire with dependable individuals. We thought we left it all behind. But, we were wrong. Aro and a select few of his Volturi turned Strigoi leaders remained and have been once again began to build an army."

There was a collective intake of breath in the room.

"We have unfortunately felt the effects as a group of our own students seem to have been infiltrated by the Strigoi leaders, and after attacking one of our own, has fled the school. From my colleagues, it seems like all of our academies have had students somehow persuaded by the Strigoi leaders to leave to join their army."

The murmuring began to start up again, fear and uncertainty apparent in all voices. Professor Black looked equally ashamed and fearful.

"I know this is shocking news. I know we thought we were done with Aro and the Strigoi, but we are not. We are in a precarious position and we require all of your assistance. As members of this academy and educators, it is our duty to ensure the safety of our students. We will strengthen our enchantments. We will prepare. And when the time comes, we will fight. For now, please be patient until you receive further instruction from me. If you have any questions, we can discuss at a later date. For now, keep your eyes, ears, and senses open. We can only survive if we stand together."


	12. You Are Not Alone

You Are Not Alone

Bella sat in the empty girls common room surrounded by all the members of the Cullen family. She was at a corner of the couch. Alice was seated beside her, Jasper next to Alice. Edward was on the arm of the couch, his hand indiscreetly on her back. The rest of the members were in various other arm chairs and couches around the room.

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Alice…"

"Nothing. I can't see anything. It's black. It's the same block I experienced when Jacob took Bella," Alice responded.

"It's hard to know if this is a new development or not on their side…" Carlisle began.

"It's new," Jasper countered curtly. All eyes turned on him. "They didn't have it last time, because we had to take several precautions before to make sure those who could see the future could not see us coming," he offered as explanation.

"Jasper…" Esme warned.

"No, it's okay. It's time to discuss it out loud."

Alice gave Jasper a nod in agreement. Jasper stood up from the couch and went to the center of the room. He rolled up his long sleeves, half way up his arms. Bella gasped. Small white crescent moon shaped marks covered his entire arm; bite marks, hundreds of them.

"I'm not proud of my past. I do not like to talk about it because it is already done with. I am a different person. I learned and changed. Please keep this in mind while I explain myself."

Jasper sighed.

"I was around during the time Aro revolted against the rules of our society. I was in his ranks. I was young. I was impressionable, and I was dedicated to proving myself as a worthy solider. I was lost when I was younger. I didn't have a family. I didn't have anyone to turn to for advice. So when I met Maria, one of the members working for the Volturi at the time, I was happy to finally find a place to maybe call my own. I helped Maria and the Volturi for several years, when tension started to rise. I heard whispers of revolt; whispers of Aro wanting more power and wanting others in the Volturi to join his revolution. I decided to ignore anything that wasn't a direct order from Maria. It wasn't till an evening meeting with both Maria and Aro, did I realize they were directly working together. Maria was in charge of helping creating an army of Strigoi, and they wanted my help. They noted how hard working, reliable, and trustworthy I was and they told me I was a natural choice as one of their leaders. I agreed, not knowing any stigma behind Strigoi or the fatalities I would cause."

Jasper closed his eyes for a long time and began to slightly pace the room.

"I didn't know. I just wanted to please Maria," he shook his head again as if trying to get rid of the memories.

"I was responsible for many deaths. I was put in charge of finding guardians to turn, to follow the moves of royal families in order to drain their blood after. I was never around during the actual events of the vampires feeding on royals. So I didn't know what the changes were really like. I finally helped build such a strong group of individuals for Aro that he and Maria asked me to go on a feeding with them as a reward."

Jasper turned away from the group, now speaking to the wall, his voice lowering in volume.

"It was such an innocent family. A lesser royal bloodline, but it didn't matter to them. They were so happy; two loving parents and three small children. The minute you walked into their home, you could feel the warmth of the love the family had, but it was so short lived. The feeding had a group of 10 newborn Strigoi with Maria and Aro leading the group. They offered me the chance to finally feed with them, but I told them I would first observe to make sure nothing went wrong before I joined them. I had no idea the horror of this feeding compared to other feedings off of humans. I am still haunted by the screams of the children; the mother diving in front of her children trying to fend off Aro and other Strigoi to save her children; blood splattering the family photos on the wall; the father, covered in blood from a gaping hole in his neck, holding his three year old girl fiercely whispering over and over again 'Daddy loves you'. And without any shred of conscious, Maria ripping out his throat with her teeth and feeding as if she had been thirsty her entire life."

Jasper placed one hand over his face and other out on the fireplace to steady himself. A small tremor went through his body. When he began to speak again, everyone could tell it was with a lot of difficulty, pain dripping off every word.

"I will always remember that family. The unnecessary pain and guilt that it was entirely my fault they died. Because I singled them out for feeding. The horror of the feeding itself was only heighted by Maria. After she finished draining the father, she stood up and walked towards me, innocent blood soaked into her clothes, her hair, dripping from her mouth, but her eyes – pure blackness. There was no soul in her. She was a monster. She laughed the most demonic guttural laugh which still pierces my nightmares. And from behind her, she presented me with the little girl the father gave up his life trying to protect. The girl was crying nonstop, yelling for her dad to help her. Maria's black eyes found mine and told me 'Drink her Jasper. Drink her and join us'. I immediately knew this was wrong. Maria was wrong. Aro was wrong. Strigoi were a heighten level of wickedness and I wanted nothing to do with them. I immediately turned around to run away, far away from anything that had to do with the former Volturi members, but Aro was there. He caught me, looking into my eyes, into my soul, with his black ones. He knew I changed my mind. 'I told you he was weak' Aro gleefully told Maria. Maria shook her head and left the room. Aro called his Strigoi minions in front of him so there was a group of ten, blood crazed Strigoi in front of us. And right before trying to end my life, he said with disinterest 'such a waste' and threw me to the Strigoi. I have never been in more pain than that night. They all tried to rip me apart. I felt as if my entire body was on fire with bite after bite from the Strigoi. I don't remember how I got out, but I was able to escape on nothing but the pure drive of survival. I found my way into a dark alley, coming to terms that I was going to bleed out and die alone in this filthy place, and it was a death I so rightly deserved."

In a quick flash, Alice disappeared from the couch and was standing next to Jasper at the fireplace, her tiny hand covering his hand on his face.

"But I found him," Alice continued. "I knew where he would be and I brought Carlisle to heal him. I knew there was good in him despite his past. You can tell when someone is full of evil, but Jasper was never like that, he has always had a good soul that just needed a place to belong" Alice looked directly into Jasper's eyes, silently willing him to accept her belief in his goodness. He nodded his head at her and grasped her hand gratefully.

Bella glanced at the small intimate interaction between Alice and Jasper, but had to look away because she felt like she was prying on a private moment. The love they shared was so pure that neither darkness, evil, or the past could touch it.

Jasper cleared his throat again and turned toward Bella and his family, firmly holding Alice's hand.

"But the point of this story was not to garner any sympathy or hate, though I could understand why you would want to hate someone like me. I tell this story to warn how dangerous Strigoi can be. They have no sense of right and wrong and they have a never-ending need to feed on human and royal alike. Additionally, when I worked for Maria, one of my jobs was to continue to change plans, directions, and ideas, to confuse those who could use any type of powers to track our movements. But this time it is different. The members of their group this time attack with no caution and now have some kind of extra power to block out the abilities of those who can track them." Alice nodded in agreement.

"This time is different. It is something I have never seen before. It is something I wish to never see. And we must all be prepared for what is coming."

Jasper turned towards Bella.

"You must be the most careful of all. The last royal that defeated Aro was a surprise, but we were aware of the powers that individual had before the battle. We kept continual tabs on royals that had strong powers in case they decided to try to overthrow us. We did not expect the strength specializing in all five elements could have which is why Aro was thrown off course in the last war. But I can guarantee you; Aro does not underestimate the powers of one who has specialized in all five elements. He knows about you, where you are, and he must have had Black following you and keeping an eye on you. You will be Aro's first and primary target because only you have the ability to bring him down again."

Bella listened to every word with undivided attention. She could feel all eyes on her, watching her react. And although she was scared out of her mind, she would not let her fear show.

"I understand," Bella stated quickly so the fear couldn't cause her voice to waver.

Jasper approached Bella, standing in front of her, towering over her. A second later he bent down taking one knee in front of her. Bella was taken aback.

"I know you may think I am a monster," Jasper addressed Bella, "but I have vowed to myself if I get the chance to save innocent lives, I will do whatever it takes; especially if it is against Aro and Maria. I pledge myself, my skills, and my protection to you Princess. I will help you in any way I can and when the time comes, I will fight."

Jasper stood up again and with him, Bella also stood up from the couch. Alice stood next to Jasper in front of Bella.

"You have my support as well, Princess."

"Well you guys can't have all the fun! I definitely want in on this fight! Princess, you have my guns on your side," Emmett boomed, gesturing towards his arms. His goofy demeanor brought a tiny smile to Bella's face.

"Dear Emmett, she will need more than a buffoon. She needs skills only a strong female presence like myself can provide," Rosalie rolled her eyes towards Emmett, but gave Bella a quick wink.

"And of course it goes without saying, Princess, that you have the protection provided by both myself and Esme," Carlisle also threw in.

Edward repositioned himself from the arm of the couch till he was in front of Bella. Edward took both of her hands in his. Instantly a small shock from his touch penetrated every part of her body.

"It would be my complete honor to protect you. I offer you everything I am. My protection, my skills, my soul. I am completely and wholly yours Princess, and will be by your side every step of the way. You are not alone."

Bella could not remember the last time she felt so safe. She looked into the depths of Edward's gold eyes and could feel the love radiating from it, warming every part of her. But then she realized, the love he emitted, was the same feeling she got from every Cullen in the room. Unconditional dedication to her and her wellbeing. Tears began to escape from Bella's eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Bella said with more sincerity than she has ever used before.

And for the first time, in a long time, Bella did not feel alone.

Author's Note: Hey all. I have renewed motivation to finish this story. I have outlined the rest of the plot. But I would really love it if you could leave me reviews letting me know if you would like me to finish the story.

Also, I know some of you have requested more lemony goodness between Edward and Bella. I promise more of it will be coming up in the next chapter, but if you need something to tide you over till then, check out my other story Summer Love. It is completely dedicated to lemon after lemon.

Thank you for reading, reviewed, and sticking with me through this story.


	13. I Will Never Let Anything Happen To You

I Will Never Let Anything Happen To You

After the serious topics were dealt with, Bella and the Cullens sat in the common room just talking, laughing, like a real family would. She felt surrounded and enveloped in a true warmth that she hadn't felt in years.

One by one, couples in the family excused themselves for the rest of the night. Bella could feel the sunrise coming close. Once the last members, Esme and Carlisle, kissed Bella goodnight on the cheek and gave Edward a quick hug, Edward and Bella were left alone in the common room.

Bella tried to stifle a yawn as best she could.

"It's time for you to go to bed," Edward commanded. Bella was going to argue, not wanting to leave the comfort of the couch, but Edward then added, "and if you are quick about it, I might join you for a bit."

Bella broke into a huge smile. She gracefully rose up from the couch and walked to the staircase entrance. She looked back once and Edward grinned in her direction and slightly nodded his head as if telling her to go ahead.

Bella walked through the barrier, but as soon as she was out of sight of the common room, she quickened her steps up the stairs. As soon as she was near her room, she held her hand, and a little over anxiously blasted the door open with a huge burst of Spirit.

Bella entered the room a little out of breath, but it didn't matter. On her bed, like a perfect sculpture was Edward lying face up, his hands behind his head, eyes closed.

"Trying to wake the whole building up?" Edward opened one eye questioningly. He closed his eyes again and smiled.

"These powers are still a little new to me," Bella answered sheepishly, which wasn't a lie. Her powers were still new to her, but Edward didn't need to know how her excitement to be with him also empowered her.

She took a minute to let herself mentally fawn over Edward. His sculpted muscles outlined by the strain of the shirt against his body. His chiseled abs peeking out ever so slightly beneath the raised shirt so you could see the fine line of golden hair drawing Bella's eyes from his stomach to the threshold of his jeans making her fantasize of what lay under them. If was anything like the top half of his body, she would not be disappointed. Bella could only imagine running her fingertips around the waistband of his boxers, kissing a slow path following the hair on his stomach, dipping her tongue inside of his boxers so he could feel the silky smoothness of her caresses, and then pulling down his boxers to set free his huge…

"Are you going to stand there all night or would you care to join me on this luxurious bed?"

Bella silently reprimanded herself for looking like fool and day dreaming when she had the real thing in front of her. She wasted no time and joined Edward. Sensing her nearness, he removed his arm from behind his head and instead laid it out as an invitation for Bella to use as a pillow. She immediately lay in bed next to him, settling her head against his arm. Edward in a lightning fast maneuver used his arm to roll her body closer to him while turning to face her, their eyes locked on each other. The beauty in his eyes took her breath away.

Edward brought his other hand to her face tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and taking a moment to gently hold her to him.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Her name on his lips still gave her chills. She took a minute to gather her thoughts.

"Overwhelmed," Bella concisely replied. "I don't know how to understand all of this."

"Talk to me. Tell me your doubts and I will do my best to explain it to you."

"How can your family be so nice to me? Willing to lay down their lives to protect me. How can you swear your life to me, when my life is headed down such a dark path. Why has the Volturi decided to revolt now? And me. Why me? Why did I specialize in all five elements? Why am I this weapon that is supposed to fight against the Volturi? I never asked for any of this. I just wanted to be normal. I didn't want my father to hate me. I wanted my mother to be okay and proud. I didn't ask for any of this. I don't know where to even begin to understand and handle this much less act on it. If we could defeat the Volturi with table manners and being able to distinguish which fork is the salad fork, I would have no problems. But actually defending myself is a complete joke when truthfully all I can do are parlor tricks." Bella choked out all the fears and thoughts that had been circling her mind since the huge load of information was dropped on her. Bella was tough, but it didn't mean she was fearless.

"We stand by you because we believe in you. As a royal your family line in strong with a great reputation, as a person you are even stronger and as guardians it is our duty to protect you. By accepting the role as your guardian, I already swore my life to you. Good or bad. You are stuck with me." He gripped her face slightly harder and forced her to look straight at him. "And I will never let anything happen to you."

It seemed impossible to Bella that one sentence could make her feel so safe and protected, but it did. She could feel herself beginning to calm down.

"Bella," Edward began again, "I'm not sure what has happened with your family in the past, but you have been gifted with abilities no other person possesses. These powers instilled within you are not a curse, but a blessing. You were born with strength. And although you may not know how to wield them now, you were not given this blessing because your fate is to fail. You were given this blessing because your fate is to succeed no matter what trials are thrown your way. Sometimes we are given tasks bigger than ourselves to challenge us and lead us to our true destiny. Just as I have been led to you. Have no doubt about it, together we will prevail."

Bella couldn't help but become fully entranced by Edward's words. Maybe she _was_ chosen for a reason. Maybe she _could_ defeat the Volutri. Maybe this _was_ her destiny. But for now that could all wait, because the only thing that consumed her mind was her need for Edward.

Bella reached out her hands and intertwined them around Edward's neck pulling him closer crushing her lips against his in a lustful need. Edward's yearning for Bella equally matched hers, their lips and tongues moving in perfect synchronization. Edward's hands pulled Bella's body as closely as possible to his own; the both of them melding together so you didn't know where one person stopped and the other began. His hands traveled up and down the length of her body. He used one hand to gently grip her hair and pull back her head so he could penetrate deeper into her mouth. A soft guttural moan escaped Bella's lips and was swallowed up by Edward's mouth. It only served to fuel his need more.

In a speed only a vampire could accomplish, Edward pushed Bella on her back and was on top of her, both of his arms on either side of her head and his arousal grinding into Bella's core. Bella laborious breathing gave away the intense desire coursing through her body. She arched her back so she could grind herself against Edward just as enthusiastically. This earned Bella a strong moan from Edward. Bella did it again even harder. Edward couldn't contain himself and quickly moved to devour her lips again. His hand moved to her breast and began a wonderful torture on her hard nipples, starting by massaging as a whole and slowly moving up to tweak her nipples. Bella wrapped her leg around Edward's back so she could grind herself as hard as possible into his erection. Edward lips began a trail of hard sucking and kissing along Bella's jaw and finally on to a sensitive part of her neck. While raking his teeth against her neck, Edward's sexual cravings got the better of his control as Bella could feel his fangs extend out and deliciously press against her veins. But before Bella could give Edward permission to bite her and taste her blood. Pressure was immediately released off of her, her hands clutching nothing but air.

Bella sat up, still breathing heavily, mildly confused. Edward was next to her window, one hand bracing himself against the frame. His head bent down while his other hand was clenched in a fist at his side.

"Edward?" Bella asked beginning to rise from the bed to go to him.

Edward put out a hand commanding her to stop.

"Wait. Wait a minute." He looked like he was having an internal conflict trying to tame the sexual beast Bella had awakened. Bella, still confused, sat down on the bed while watching Edward.

Finally, his grip relaxed and his body was losing the tension it built up.

"Bella, we need to be careful. You're so desirable, I can't control myself. And you deserve so much more than this."

"Edward, it's alright. I'm fine with it. I want it," Bella answered lustfully.

"No. Not here. Not now." Edward slowly joined her back on the bed, but kept a healthy distance away from Bella. "Believe me. I want nothing more than to ravish you, but you deserve more than what this moment has to offer."

Bella felt a little disappointed and still unclear, but now her body was aching for Edward's body, his warmth and his security. Bella nodded her head in understanding, and finally he inched closer to her and enveloped her in his arms again. They both lay back down on the bed, letting the silence help quiet their longing.

"I'm sorry Edward," Bella quietly whispered into the silence.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. I want you, but I want you in the right way and the right time. But for now, let's just rest. The sun is coming up and you need your sleep."

"Will you stay with me?" Bella ventured.

"Yes, I will."

Bella nuzzled deeper into the juncture of Edward's arm and body, laying her head on his chest and her hand across his stomach.

A few minutes later she heard Edward sing a very soft melody. It was simple and beautiful. She let his voice serve as her lullaby and the movements of his chest as a kind of rocking. And before drifting off to sleep, Bella felt Edward's lips press a soft kiss against her forehead.

"Goodnight my princess."

Author's Note: Quick lemony update. Next chapter will have a lot more plot and more action. Also, reviews are a good motivation for me to update more ;)


End file.
